Un Poco Loco
by IMFrosty
Summary: Imelda est courtisée par chaque homme capable de tenir une guitare, et en a plus qu'assez. Au même moment, Santa Cecilia accueille une compétition musicale et deux musiciens vagabonds dans ses rues. L'un est charmant et tout ce que Imelda souhaiterait, l'autre est un idiot qui la rend complètement folle. (Histoire derrière la chanson "Un Poco Loco") (traduction de classicdisneyFTW)
1. Sérénade

_**Bien le bonjour !**_

 _ **Je suis ravie de vous retrouver sur cette fanfiction qui se trouve être une traduction de l'anglais au français de celle du même titre, Un Poco Loco, par classicdisneyFTW. N'hésitez pas à aller la lire si vous vous débrouillez en anglais ! Je l'ai adorée, c'est une fanfiction vraiment mignonne et drôle, et j'ai vraiment été ravie quand elle m'a permis de la traduire !**_

 _ **J'ai prévu de traduire les chansons espagnoles en français, mais sachant que je parle à peine espagnol et plutôt catalan, il se peut que les traductions soient approximatives. N'hésitez pas à me corriger en review pour que ce soit plus fidèle !**_

 _ **L'inspiration de classicdisneyFTW vient du moment dans le film ou Miguel doit monter sur scène et n'a pas encore choisi de chanson. Hector avait semblé ravi qu'il cite Un Poco loco, et elle s'est dit "Et si c'était lui qui l'avait écrite afin de séduire Imelda des années auparavant ?". Son inspiration est partie de là, pour donner cette adorable fanfiction ! La chanson au début du chapitre a été publiée en 1966, bien après la chronologie de cette histoire.**_

 _ **Je pense poster une fois par semaine ou tous les dix jours. Traduire prend énormément de temps même si je me débrouille correctement, et j'ai aussi mes cours à assumer !**_

 _ **J'espère de tout cœur que ma traduction vous plaira, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Petit disclaimer juste avant de commencer : Cette fanfiction appartient à classicdisneyFTW. Les personnages appartiennent à Disney. Le seul "mérite" me revenant est celui de traduire cette fanfiction !**_

 _flor se llamaba, flor era ella / Fleur que j'appelle, Fleur que tu es_

 _flor de los valles en una palma / Fleur des vallées dans ma main_

 _flor de los cielos en una estrella / Fleur des cieux venue d'une étoile_

 _flor de mi vida, flor de mi alma / Fleur de ma vie, fleur de mon âme..._

Imelda se pencha dans le cadre la fenêtre, observant le pauvre fou en face d'elle frotter passionnément les cordes de sa guitare et hurler à la lune. Elle fit de son mieux pour garder une expression cordiale et résista à l'envie de se boucher les oreilles au son de ce qu'il était supposé chanter. Sa mère l'avait convaincue de rester polie et ne pas claquer ses volets au nez du prétendant.

Une fois que la rumeur avait été répandue sur sa préférence pour les musiciens, tous les hommes célibataires capables de tenir une guitare étaient venus frapper à sa porte, espérant conquérir son coeur. Peut-être aurait-elle dû être plus précise : elle aimait les vrais musiciens, ceux qui jouaient avec leur coeur, pas ceux en quête de succès ou de son attention. C'était le problème avec les musiciens, les bons prenaient la grosse tête et recherchaient uniquement la popularité et l'argent, pendant que ceux qui demeuraient humbles et auraient pu recevoir un peu de l'attention d'Imelda n'étaient en fait pas bons.

... comme ce balourd qui frottait à qui voulait l'entendre sous sa fenêtre. Le pauvre homme avait probablement rarement tenu une guitare dans toute sa vie avant de s'entraîner pendant des jours pour lui offrir cette performance. Imelda supposait qu'elle aurait sûrement dû être impressionnée par un tel effort à son intention, mais après avoir subi autant de tentatives par de précédents prétendants, elle commençait à trouver tout cela bien pathétique.

 _... Cuando lloraba, limbo de pena / Comme j'ai pleuré, dans ces limbes chagrines_  
 _Cuando reia, cielo que salva / Comme j'ai ri, dans ces cieux salvateurs !_

Il en finit enfin, un genou à terre, bras écartés et yeux fermés. Imelda n'était pas sûre de savoir comment réagir et resta immobile, un sourire mécanique imprimé sur le visage. Après quelques secondes, il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda, l'air d'attendre.

 _"- Ah, Senor Tomas..."_ dit Imelda aussi poliment que possible, en remettant nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, _"quelle performance..._ _ **intéressante**_ _."_

"- Vous l'avez aimée ?" demanda-t-il avec espoir, souriant.

Imelda hésita, les mots au bout de sa langue lui donnant mal à la tête rien que d'y penser. Elle ne pouvait pourtant pas se permettre de mentir.

 _"- C'était... différent de tout ce que j'ai pu entendre jusqu'à maintenant, "_ dit-elle finalement.

 _"- Oh, senorita !"_ Il sauta sur ses pieds et se rua sur sa fenêtre. Imelda tomba en arrière dans sa surprise, mais Senor Tomas la rattrapa par la main. _"S'il vous plaît, permettez-moi de vous dire à quel point je vous aime, mi amor ! Me permettrez-vous de continuer à vous faire la cour ?"_

Maintenant qu'il était plus près d'elle, il y avait plus que son mauvais chant pour qu'il la rebute. Il avait au moins quinze ans de plus qu'elle - probablement en-dessous de la quarantaine mais déjà atteint de calvitie - il était petit, plus petit qu'elle, et avait des bras extrêmement poilus... C'était sûrement là que tous ses cheveux étaient partis.

 _"Senor Tomas,"_ dit-elle en récupérant sa main de sa poigne poisseuse, _"je n'étais pas consciente que vous me faisiez la cour. Je pensais que vous vouliez juste me chanter une chanson."_

 _"Oh mais, mi flora bonita, vous ne pouvez pas ignorer la flamme entre nous. Notre alchimie."_

Alchimie ?! Vraiment ! Elle lui avait à peine parlé avant aujourd'hui.

 _"Je vais vous dire,"_ répondit-elle, _"si vous êtes capable de m'écrire une chanson originale, je vous laisserai me séduire."_

 _"Une chanson originale ?"_ répondit Señor Tomas, sidéré. _"Mais, mais..."_

 _"Eh bien, vous disiez que vous étiez un musicien, n'est-ce pas ? Alors composez de la musique !"_

Et Imelda lui ferma ses volets au nez.

 _ **Et voilà ! j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu ! n'hésitez pas à corriger ma traduction espagnol/français si jamais elle vous paraît bizarre, ou à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre, j'en serais ravie !**_


	2. Deux voyageurs

_**Hey ! Bienvenue pour le deuxième chapitre ! Il arrive assez vite car il est finalement assez court et je n'ai pas mis trop de temps à le traduire puis le corriger. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**_

 _ **Rappel du disclaimer : Cette fanfiction appartient à classicdisneyFTW (d'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à aller la lire). Mon seul mérite est de la traduire. Les personnes cités appartiennent à Disney.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

A quelques kilomètres de là, roulait une vieille camionnette poussiéreuse conduite par un homme encore plus vieux et poussiéreux, à une allure plus que modérée. A son arrière se trouvaient quelques vivres, un bidon d'eau, un sachet de viande séchée, une corde, et deux jeunes hommes bringuebalés par la route irrégulière. Le plus maigre des deux avait un chapeau de paille abaissé sur les yeux afin de se protéger du soleil impitoyable pendant qu'il frottait distraitement les cordes de sa guitare blanche. L'autre, plus vigoureux, était assis en tailleur tout en passant et repassant les doigts sur un flyer où les mots "Duo musical : Ernesto de la Cruz et Hector Rivera jouent pour vous ce soir" étaient imprimés. Au-dessous des mots, on pouvait voir un dessin de deux garçons chantant et jouant de la guitare. Il fronça les sourcils.

 _"- Ils me font toujours un trop gros menton._  
 _\- Hmm ?_  
 _\- Ces affiches. Ils me font toujours un menton trop imposant._  
 _\- Tu chipotes, Ernesto._  
 _\- Tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu as l'air normal."_  
Son compagnon sourit sans répondre, tout en continuant de jouer de la guitare. Ernesto s'adossa dans la remorque et croisa les bras derrière sa tête. _"- Où va-t-on maintenant ?"_  
Son ami, Hector, immobilisa ses doigts sur les cordes le temps de la réflexion. _"- Santa Cecilia,"_ répondit-il avant de recommencer à jouer.  
Ernesto haussa un sourcil étonné. _"- Qu'y a-t-il à faire là-bas ?_  
 _\- Eh bien, il y a un festival musical annuel là-bas dont le prix est une somme d'argent et la célébrité locale."_  
Le plus costaud n'eut l'air guère impressionné. _"- C'est tout ce que tu as pu trouver ?_  
 _"- Des musiciens sont partis de plus bas,"_ lui fit remarquer Hector. _"J'ai entendu que des producteurs de talents assistaient parfois à ce genre de compétition._  
 _\- Y'en aura-t-il un là-bas ?,"_ demanda Ernesto avec espoir.  
Hector gloussa. _"- Je n'en sais rien. Mais cela nous fera peut-être du bien de retrouver nos racines après tous ces voyages."_  
Ernesto grogna, visiblement peu convaincu. _"- Mon but était justement de m'éloigner de mes racines._  
 _"- Mais nous ne sommes jamais allés dans une ville comme Santa Cecilia depuis que nous sommes devenus muchachos._  
 _\- Et pour une bonne raison, il n'y a rien là-bas."_  
Hector haussa les épaules. _"- On n'en a aucune idée,"_ répondit-il. _"Autant essayer. Une célébrité locale ne pourra pas nous faire de mal. De plus, on ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve comme surprises."_  
Ernesto soupira, vaincu. _"- Très bien. C'est toi qui écris les chansons, j'imagine que c'est toi qui décide."_  
Cette remarque eut le mérite de faire se redresser Hector et remettre correctement son chapeau afin de regarder Ernesto droit dans les yeux. _"- Mais nous les chantons à deux."_  
Ernesto haussa les épaules à son tour, son sourire charmeur aux lèvres. _"- Tu sais bien que c'est moi qu'on écoute."_  
Hector éclata de rire. _"- Sans aucun doute._  
 _\- Très bien, mon ami. Cap sur Santa Cecilia."_

 _ **Et voilà !**_

 _ **J'espère que ce second chapitre qui nous présente Hector et Ernesto vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me signaler une erreur de traduction ou à me donner votre avis sur cette suite !**_

 _ **A bientôt pour la suite !**_


	3. Chanson du linge

**_Coucou ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je vous retrouve comme promis pour le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_**

 ** _Rappel du disclaimer : La fanfiction appartient à classicdisneyFTW, je n'en suis que la traductrice. Les personnages appartiennent à Disney_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

 _"- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez Señor Tomas ?"_

Imelda résista à l'envie de rouler des yeux dans la direction de sa mère alors qu'elle extirpait un haut de corps du panier. _"- Si tu te sens obligée de demander, c'est que nous ne devrions pas en parler,"_ répondit-elle en jetant le haut sur le fil à linge.

 _"- Vraiment, Imelda,"_ la réprimanda sa mère. _"- Tu as fait fuir tous les hommes qui se sont présentés à notre porte. Tu pourrais choisir n'importe qui et tu ne veux personne. Il y a toujours quelque chose qui ne va pas._

 _\- Je ne suis pas capricieuse, mama,"_ se défendit la jeune femme en secouant une paire de chaussettes roulées. _"- Je n'attends que deux choses de mon futur mari : j'ai besoin qu'il soit sincère et dévoué. Le fait qu'il soit musicien n'est qu'un rêve, mais je peux te dire en regardant tous ces idiotas, qu'ils ne sont pas aussi sincères et dévoués qu'ils le disent. J'aime en réalité qu'ils chantent car la musique est libératrice, elle fait jouer leur âme et ne peut que montrer leurs véritables intentions."_

Sa mère n'eut pas l'air de comprendre. _"- Et Señor Martin ?"_

Cette fois, Imelda ne put retenir un roulement d'yeux. _"- Mama !,"_ grogna-t-elle.

 _"- Il m'a paru très sincère._

 _\- En faisant écrire sa chanson par quelqu'un d'autre ?,"_ demanda sèchement Imelda. _"- Je suis sûre qu'il était très convaincu de chacun des mots que son ami a écrits._

 _"- Très bien, très bien,"_ concéda sa mère en se baissant pour ramasser davantage de linge. _"-Mais sache que j'ai entendu que Don Julian compte tenter sa chance dans les jours à venir._

 _\- Don Julian ?,"_ répéta Imelda dans sa surprise. _"- L'homme riche qui vit à l'extérieur de la ville ?_

 _\- Oui. Il est très distingué. Si j'étais toi, je veillerais à le traiter convenablement. Il a des amis haut-placés._

 _\- Quel intérêt ce genre d'homme pourrait-il trouver en moi ?_

 _\- Je suis sûre qu'il en a entendu beaucoup à ton sujet par le biais de ses amis,"_ répondit sa mère en ajustant quelques vêtements pendus au fil. _"- C'est une petite ville et il n'est pas complètement coupé de nous. Il doit avoir des contacts._

 _\- Est-ce que c'est un train de devenir un jeu à qui gagnera la main de l'entêtée Imelda ?,"_ demanda celle-ci, outragée.

Sa mère secoua la tête.

 _"- Si tu arrêtais de jouer avec eux..._

 _\- Je ne joue pas avec eux._

 _\- Va les en convaincre, les hommes aiment les filles difficiles à séduire. Ca fait partie du jeu."_

Imelda se renfrogna. Les hommes étaient réellement des créatures stupides. Pourquoi attendait-on d'elle qu'elle en épouse un ? Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle juste pas se débrouiller sans leur aide ? Leur société était manipulée. Par les hommes, bien évidemment.

 _"- Finis d'étendre le linge,"_ lui ordonna sa mère. _"- Je vais préparer le dîner."_

Sur ces mots, elle disparut dans la maison. Imelda continua à étendre les vêtements, amère, ruminant ce que sa mère venait de lui dire. Elle sentait son irritation grandir dans sa poitrine à nouveau. _Estupido !_ Elle lança une jupe sur le fil de toute la force de son agacement et le fil s'agita sous la violence du geste. Imelda le stabilisa puis grommela en essayant de contenir sa mauvaise humeur menée par la situation. Elle commença à chantonner. Au départ, ce fut juste une mélodie hasardeuse, mais alors qu'elle continuait à accrocher les vêtements humides et refouler ses émotions, elle finit par jumeler ses deux tâches à un air féroce et optimiste à la fois.

Ses mouvements se firent plus théâtraux alors qu'elle accrochait les habits, suivant la cadence de son chantonnement. Bientôt ce furent de véritables vocalises. Sa voix s'élevait librement dans l'air comme une cloche. Elle savait que sa voix était plus rude et plus grave que celle des autres filles qui pépiaient comme des oiseaux au printemps, mais elle était pure et riche comme le cristal.

Elle ramassa finalement le dernier linge à étendre - un drap - et le lança en un mouvement théâtral par-dessus le fil avec une dernière note, puissante et longue.

Elle prit sa respiration, satisfaite. Juste au moment de rentrer dans la maison afin d'aider sa mère avec le souper, elle se tourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec un jeune homme, probablement de son âge, debout devant la porte. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais rencontré. Il était grand et dégingandé, avec des cheveux noirs ébouriffés écrasés sous un chapeau de paille. Il regardait vers l'entrée de la maison, tirant sur sa barbiche du bout des doigts, un petit sourire à peine visible sur les lèvres.

Surprise, embarrassée et agacée qu'il l'ait observée depuis Dieu savait combien de temps, elle se baissa, retira sa chaussure à s'avança à sa rencontre avec fureur, brandissant sa bottine vers lui comme une arme. _"- Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Pourquoi êtes vous-là ?,"_ lui demanda-t-elle.

Il recula immédiatement en la voyant charger vers lui. _"- S'il vous plait, señorita ! Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, je ne faisais que passer !,"_ s'écria-t-il.

Elle avisa la grande guitare blanche qu'il portait sur son dos. Une histoire comme tant d'autres. Elle avait vu assez d'étrangers s'arrêter sur le pas de sa porte avec de grands espoirs. _"- Ha ! Vous passiez juste ?,"_ dit-elle en riant. _"- Qui vous a envoyé ? Avez-vous entendu les histoires de la cantina ? Ou est-ce que ma réputation est arrivée dans d'autres villes et vous êtes venu tenter votre chance ?"_

A ce moment, elle avait planté la pointe de sa chaussure sous son menton comme une épée. Il ne bougea pas, les yeux écarquillés. _"- Des histoires ?,"_ répéta-t-il, abasourdi. _"- Señorita, je vous jure..."_

Elle roula des yeux. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour ces bêtises. _"- Pitié !,"_ persifla-t-elle. _"- Je vous vois avec une guitare, comme par hasard devant ma maison !"_

 _"- J'étais juste en train de chercher l'auberge de la ville !,"_ protesta-t-il.

Elle le frappa à la tête avec le talon de sa bottine, envoyant son chapeau de paille au sol. Il glapit de douleur et frotta son crâne douloureux. _"- Les histoires habituelles !,"_ s'écria Imelda, _"- J'ai vu suffisamment de personnes dans votre genre pour deviner quand on me ment._

 _\- Je ne mens pas !,"_ gémit-il avec un mélange de terreur et de perplexité. _"- Je suis vraiment perdu ! Je passais quand je vous ai entendue chanter, et je me suis arrêté pour vous écouter. Je suis désolé si c'était déplacé, je ne le ferai plus, je vous le promets !"_

Imelda le fusilla du regard. Il semblait sincèrement confus et fatigué. Il avait l'apparence d'un voyageur, crotté et portant de vieilles guenilles comme s'il venait d'arriver en ville. Le plus impressionnant chez lui était la guitare blanche et scintillante qu'il portait sur son dos, c'était même la seule chose propre qu'il avait sur lui, comme s'il prenait plus d'attention à en prendre soin que lui-même. Elle remarqua de petits détails et des couleurs peintes tout autour, ainsi que le début d'une gravure sur le manche qui était censée ressembler à un crâne. Peut-être disait-il vraiment la vérité. Lentement, elle abaissa sa bottine et se détendit légèrement. Lorsque son bras se rependit à son côté, il se détendit lui aussi et se pencha pour ramasser son chapeau. Elle le regarda le prendre, en brosser la poussière du plat de la main, puis le ré-enfoncer sur ses cheveux noirs indomptés.

 _"- Vous êtes perdu, dites-vous ?,"_ demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

 _"- Si,"_ lui répondit-il. _"- Mon partenaire et moi sommes en ville pour la compétition musicale. Il est sur la place pour nous inscrire et j'étais censé trouver l'auberge, mais je me suis perdu."_

Imelda croisa les bras en le fusillant toujours du regard. Elle ne comptait pas perdre son attitude résolue pour un musicien de rue, mais elle le croyait. Elle fit un mouvement de tête vers la route. _"- Si vous continuez sur ce chemin, vous atteindrez une intersection. Prenez à gauche et continuez. L'auberge sera sur votre droite, vous ne pourrez pas la manquer."_

L'étranger inclina son chapeau. _"- Gracias, señorita."_

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna sur le chemin. Imelda le suivit des yeux, regardant l'éclat du soleil danser sur sa guitare blanche.

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Sacré caractère, la Imelda !**_

 _ **Bonne fin de semaine à vous et à bientôt pour le quatrième chapitre !**_

 _ **(Au fait, si jamais quelque chose vous dérange dans la mise en page, n'hésitez pas à me le souligner pour que je modifie !)**_


	4. Ragots dans la cantina

**Hello hello !**

 **Oui, vous pouvez me frapper... J'ai oublié de poster un chapitre la semaine dernière. Mais du coup j'en poste deux cette semaine :) La traduction avance bien, et ça me plaît beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Disclaimer : La fanfiction appartient à classicdisneyftm. Je n'en suis que la traductrice ! Les personnages de la fanction appartiennent à Disney Pixar.**

 _"- Le show est dans une semaine et je nous ai trouvé un créneau,"_ expliqua Ernesto à Hector alors qu'ils s'asseyaient dans la _cantina_ , attendant les boissons qu'ils venaient de commander. Ou plutôt, Ernesto attendait impatiemment les boissons qu'il avait commandé pour eux deux pendant qu'Hector était concentré sur sa guitare. Cela faisait un moment qu'il travaillait sur un chanson et il l'avait enfin presque terminée. Son petit carnet de chansons rouge était posé ouvert sur une page blanche au milieu de leur table.

 _"- Très bien, très bien,_ " répondit Hector, n'écoutant qu'à moitié puisqu'il s'occupait de trouver un accord différent.

 _"- Tu pourrais être un peu plus enthousiaste,"_ lui fit remarquer Ernesto en s'appuyant sur la table. _"- C'était ton idée de venir ici._

 _\- Oh, je le suis,"_ répondit Hector, levant enfin la tête vers son ami. _"- Je réfléchissais juste à la chanson que nous devrions jouer. Je veux qu'elle soit bonne._

 _\- On n'a qu'à jouer une de nos anciennes,"_ suggéra Ernesto. _"- Elles ont toutes fait un carton où qu'on les joue._

 _\- Et si...,"_ dit Hector, jetant un coup d'oeil à son carnet, _"- Nous en jouions une nouvelle ?"_

Ernesto haussa les épaules. _"- Comme tu veux. Tant que tu la finis avant la compétition."_

Hector posa la main sur son carnet et le tapota du doigt, pensif. _"- Peut-être... une chanson d'amour ?"_

Ernesto laissa échapper un rire. _"- Une chanson d'amour ?_

 _\- Evidemment. Il en existe beaucoup, et je n'en ai encore jamais écrit._

 _\- C'est parce que tu n'as jamais été amoureux,"_ lui fit remarquer Ernesto. _"- Que sais-tu de l'amour ?"_

Hector haussa les épaules. _"- Je sais que c'est sirupeux, ça te rend comme malade, tu ne penses qu'à ça, c'est le plus beau et le pire des sentiments..._

 _\- Tu as plus l'air de citer ce que tu as pu en entendre,"_ dit Ernesto. _"- Je croyais que tu écrivais des chansons sur ce que tu ressentais._

Hector soupira. _"- Tu as raison,"_ répondit-il. _"- J'imagine que je gardera les chansons d'amour pour quand je serai amoureux._

 _"- Ah, ne t'en fais pas,"_ dit Ernesto en sentant le découragement de son partenaire. _"- Nous sommes jeunes, il y aura énormément de jolies filles sur notre chemin. Surtout quand nous serons connus."_

Hector se contenta de répondre d'un simple gloussement, et reporta son attention sur sa guitare. Ernesto l'observa un moment avant de demander : _"- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton visage ?"_

Hector leva la main pour toucher le gros bleu qui se formait sur sa joue. _"- J'ai euh... rencontré une fille,"_ répondit-il, sur ses gardes.

Ernesto éclata de rire. _"- Et elle t'a frappé ? Je sais que tu es laid, mais pas assez pour en arriver là. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?_

 _\- Rien en réalité,"_ répondit Hector, rejouant la scène dans sa tête. _"- En fait, je n'ai encore rien compris à ce qu'il s'est passé. Au début, je croyais qu'elle était en colère parce qu'elle croyait que je l'avais espionnée, mais elle a commencé à me crier dessus parce qu'elle pensait qu'on m'avait envoyé, à propos d'histoires et que j'étais venu tenter ma chance. Elle a dit qu'elle "savait de quel genre j'étais". Et je ne sais toujours pas de quoi elle parlait._

 _\- Ah-ha ! Alors t'as rencontré Imelda ?,"_ dit une voix à proximité.

Hector et Ernesto se tournèrent dans la direction d'où venait la voix. Ils remarquèrent un homme plus âgé avec une petite moustache noire, un énorme sombrero gris, et une bouteille d'alcool non-identifié dans ses mains calleuses.

Sans invitation, il s'installa à leur table. Il empestait le whisky et le tabac. _"- Ecoutez,"_ dit-il, la voix légèrement pâteuse à cause de l'alcool. _"- Cette fille est un mauuuuvais présage,"_ continua-t-il, ignorant les regards confus d'Ernesto et Hector. _"- Elle joue avec les sentiments des hommes avant d'les jeter comme de vieilles chaussettes._

 _\- Que voulez-vous dire ?,"_ demanda Hector malgré lui.

L'inconnu le regarda, les yeux mi-clos, et le scanna de bas en haut. _"- T'es musicien ?"_

Hector hocha la tête. L'étranger ivre rit avant de tousser à cause de son hilarité. _"- C'est c'que tu crois jusqu'à c'que tu rencontres Imelda._

 _\- Imelda ?_

 _\- Cette fille ! Avec toutes ses attentes stupides des hommes qui sont impossibles à atteindre,"_ s'exclama l'inconnu. _"J'vous l'dis, elle finira vieille fille."_

Il prit une longue gorgée de sa bouteille, le liquide lui coulant sur le menton. _"- C'est drôle, non ? La fille la plus convoitée de la ville mourant sans mari."_

Ernesto, que la conversation avait ennuyé, s'y intéressa lorsque les mots "la fille la plus convoitée" furent prononcés. Il se pencha en avant. _"- Pourquoi est-elle si difficile à satisfaire ?"_ , demanda-t-il.

L'homme haussa les épaules. _"- C'est juste une capricieuse. Elle dit aimer les musiciens, mais à chaque fois qu'y en a un qui vient jouer ou chanter pour elle, elle le chasse._

 _\- Pourquoi ?"_ , demanda Ernesto. _"- Ils ne sont pas bons ?_

 _\- Une histoire de pas être sincère ou un truc comme ça._

 _\- Ha !"_ , rit Ernesto. "- C'est tout ?"

Hector, intrigué par l'histoire, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que son ami, haussa les épaules. _"- Je vois ce qu'elle veut dire,"_ dit-il. _"- La musique, la vraie, vient du coeur et quand quelqu'un en joue, on peut deviner si cela vient... d'ailleurs._

 _\- Pitié Hector, ce n'est pas le moment d'être sentimental,"_ s'exclama Ernesto en agitant dédaigneusement la main. _"- Nous essayons de percer le mystère de cette femme qui ne peut être séduite."_

Hector leva un sourcil agacé, sans rétorquer. A la place, il dit d'une voix étouffée : _"- Ernesto, cet homme est ivre. Comment peux-tu le croire ? Il exagère probablement."_

Pour un homme ivre, il entendait remarquablement bien. _"- Tu m'crois pas, hein ?,"_ puis se tournant vers le bar : _"- Diego ! Qu'est-ce qu'Imelda fait aux hommes ?"_

Un homme plus jeune, mais sûrement plus âgé que Hector et Ernesto, se tourna vers eux. Ses longs cheveux emmêlés lui tombaient devant les yeux, mais ils purent tout de même voir son regard amer. _"- Elle leur déchiquète le coeur avant de danser la samba dessus."_

Il frappa du pied au sol en levant la main comme s'il s'apprêtait à danser. Puis il les fusilla de nouveau du regard avant de se retourner vers son verre. Hector déglutit, peu sûr de ce qu'il devait en penser, mais Ernesto eut l'air plus qu'intrigué. _"- Fascinant,"_ dit-il en frottant son menton, un petit sourire aux lèvres. _"- Aucun homme ne peut la conquérir."_

 _"- Fais attention, amigo. Elle est vraiment ingérable,"_ L'avertit Hector, touchant de nouveau le bleu sur son visage.

 _"- Ou tu es juste une femmelette,"_ rétorqua Ernesto sur un ton moqueur.

Hector fronça les sourcils, vexé. _"- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas la voir pour te faire une idée, dans ce cas ? Tu es musicien, non ?"_

Ernesto sauta sur l'idée. _"- En voilà une bonne idée,"_ répondit-il en bombant le torse et souriant avec arrogance. _"- Elle a rencontré des musiciens, mais elle n'a jamais vu Ernesto de la Cruz."_

Et elle n'aura aucune idée de ce qui lui arrive, pensa Hector, amusé, se tournant de nouveau vers sa guitare et son carnet.

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, à tout de suite pour le suivant !**


	5. Ernesto tente sa chance

**Et voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture :)**

 **Rappel du disclaimer : Je ne suis que la traductrice de cette fanfiction écrite au départ par classicdisneyFTW. Les personnages appartiennent à Disney Pixar.**

Imelda jeta un coup d'oeil par l'encadrement de la porte. Sa mère lui avait dit que Don Julian passerait dans la journée. Elle n'était pas sûre de supporter une nouvelle performance hypocrite, encore moins de la part d'un riche prétentieux qui vivait en reclus hors de la ville. Elle prévoyait de passer une bonne partie de la journée sur la place pour écouter les mariachis pendant qu'elle cousait.

Voyant que les environs étaient déserts, Imelda fit un pas dans le jardin. Elle se retourna vers la porte pour s'assurer que sa mère ne la regardait pas, et s'apprêtait à courir vers le portail quand elle percuta quelque chose de solide.

Horrifiée à l'idée que cela puisse être Don Julian, elle pensa à faire volte-face vers la maison. Au lieu de cela, elle leva les yeux pour voir qui elle avait percuté. A sa grande surprise, ses yeux en rencontrèrent d'autres, d'une belle couleur brune. Leur propriétaire lui attrapa les épaules pour la stabiliser. Il avait une forte poigne qui correspondait bien à son apparence physique, de sa mâchoire carrée à ses pommettes saillantes. Il lui sourit, éblouissant momentanément Imelda avec ses dents d'un blanc éclatant. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un comme lui.

 _"- Désolée de vous avoir surprise,"_ dit-il d'une voix profonde.

 _"- Oh non, non. Je ne... regardais pas où j'allais,"_ répondit lentement Imelda.

L'étranger sembla subitement réaliser qu'il la tenait toujours et la relâcha. _"- Excusez-moi,"_ reprit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Imelda s'éclaircit la gorge, vaine tentative pour retrouver sa dignité. _"- Puis-je vous aider ?_

 _\- Non, je ne faisais que passer._

 _\- Dans mon jardin ?"_ demanda Imelda, suspicieuse.

 _"- Oui. Je dois vous avouer, je l'ai trouvé si embelli par les fleurs que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entrer pour les regarder de plus près._

 _\- Donc vous vous êtes introduit ?"_

L'étranger baissa la tête. _"- Je vous présente mes excuses. Si j'ai dépassé les bornes, vous pouvez me jeter dehors, m'emmener chez le chérif, ce qu'il vous plaira."_

Imelda croisa les bras, sans pouvoir se faire aussi sévère que d'habitude. _"- J'imagine que vous aviez de bonnes intentions et que vous semblez suffisamment innocent. Je laisserai passer pour cette fois._

 _\- Ah, gracias, senorita,"_ dit-il, inclinant de nouveau la tête. _"- Vous êtes généreuse."_

Il se baissa et cueillit une fleur de chèvrefeuille d'un buisson à proximité. _"- Une jolie fleur pour une jolie femme."_

Imelda sentit qu'elle aurait dû se montrer cassante pour avoir cueilli cette fleur, encore plus alors qu'elle avait été suffisamment magnanime pour le laisser partir. Pourtant, à le voir lui sourire et lui tendre cette fleur de façon si confiante, elle ne put se résoudre à le regarder d'un air méprisant et l'envoyer paître. Au lieu de cela, elle prit la fleur et le fit tournoyer entre ses doigts.

 _"- Je suis Ernesto. Ernesto de la Cruz,"_ se présenta-t-il.

 _"- Imelda,"_ dit-elle en fixant la fleur, surprise d'elle-même.

 _"- C'est un honneur, señorita."_

Imelda hocha la tête en continuant de jouer avec la fleur. _"- Je ne vous avais jamais vu avant. Vous venez d'arriver en ville ?_  
 _\- Oh, je ne fais que passer avec mon ami,"_ répondit-il.

 _"- Pour la famille ?,"_ demanda Imelda.

 _"- Non...,"_ dit Ernesto. _"- Nous sommes là pour la compétition musicale que votre ville organise."_

Les yeux d'Imelda s'ouvrirent en grand. Un musicien ? Elle se fit aussitôt méfiante. Que savait-il ? Probablement tout, et il était là pour pouvoir tenter sa chance et obtenir sa main comme tous ceux avant lui.

 _"- En parlant de compétition,"_ reprit Ernesto en inclinant son chapeau. _"- J'ai dit à mon partenaire que je le retrouverai sur la place dans une demi-heure. Je dois vraiment y aller. C'était un plaisir, senorita. Merci de ne pas m'avoir jeté dehors."_

Une seconde. C'était tout ? Imelda était si étonnée de le voir s'éloigner qu'elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle s'était tellement attendue à le voir lui proposer de lui jouer ou chanter quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire puisqu'il n'en était rien. Mais, s'il n'était pas là pour la séduire... et qu'il était un musicien... elle ne le laisserait pas partir aussi vite.

 _"- Attendez !,"_ l'appela-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta et se retourna vers elle, surpris. Un peu embarrassée, elle s'approcha. _"- Hum... C'est juste...,"_ elle n'était pas sûre de ses mots. _"- Je me demandais si vous pourriez me jouer quelque chose ?_

 _\- Oh, je ne sais pas, senorita Imelda,"_ répondit-il. _"- Je dois surveiller ma voix pour le jour du concours._

 _\- Quelque chose de court,"_ supplia-t-elle. _"- Vous avez l'air d'avoir une belle voix. S'il vous plaît ? Je vous en serais très reconnaissante."_

Ernesto sourit, flatté. _"- Eh bien, quand une aussi jolie femme le demande, comment refuser ?"_

Il haussa les épaules d'un air désolé. _"- J'ai bien peur d'être venu sans ma guitare._

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave,"_ dit Imelda. _"- J'en ai une si vous voulez."_

Elle se précipita à l'intérieur, trouva la guitare de son père sous son lit, et la ramena à toute vitesse. Ernesto observa la vieille guitare toute cabossée. _"- Quelle jolie... guitare,"_ dit-il du bout des lèvres.

 _"- C'était celle de mon père,"_ lui confia Imelda, se mordant la lèvre d'un air ému. _"- Il en jouait sans cesse._

 _\- Cela la rend encore plus précieuse,"_ répondit Ernesto en hochant la tête. Il prit la guitare et se mit en position.

Il ferma les yeux, puis se mit à gratter les cordes rapidement. Le rythme surprit Imelda. Ernesto ouvrit la bouche et commença à chanter d'une voix profonde et envoûtante.

 _Senoras y senores, buenas tardes, buenas noches / Mesdames et messieurs, bonsoir bonsoir_  
 _Buenas tardes, buenas noches, senoritas y segnores_  
 _Être parmi vous ce soir_  
 _Que de joie que d'alegria_  
 _Car la musique est mon langage_  
 _Et le monde es mi familia_  
 _Car la musique est mon langage_  
 _Et le monde es mi familia_  
 _Car la musique est mon langage_  
 _Et le monde es mi familia !_

Il acheva avec un accord final et leva théâtralement la main, souriant. Imelda avait été captivée par la performance - il avait une magnifique voix et de l'intensité, de plus les paroles semblaient bien sincères - mais il manquait toujours quelque chose.

 _"- Etait-ce l'une de vos chansons ?,"_ demanda-t-elle.

 _"- Une chanson originale, si l'on peut dire,"_ répondit-il en bombant le torse.

Imelda hocha la tête, pensive. C'était une bonne chanson et il l'avait bien jouée, mais il avait besoin d'en jouer une qui lui permettrait de vraiment exprimer ses émotions.

 _"- Jouez-vous des chansons d'amour ?,"_ demanda-t-elle.

 _"- Haha ! Non, mon partenaire et moi en parlions justement,"_ répondit-il. _"- Aucun de nous n'a jamais été amoureux, donc nous pensons que cela ne serait pas vraiment sincère."_

Imelda acquiesça, compréhensive. _"- Vous avez une très belle voix,"_ lui dit-elle.

Ernesto bomba d'autant plus torse. _"- On me l'a dit bien souvent, mais venant de vous, senorita, signifie vraiment quelque chose pour moi."_

Il lui prit la main et l'embrassa. Imelda se sentit rougir et s'horrifia instantanément. Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Que se passait-il ?

 _"- S'il vous plaît, senor,"_ dit-elle en reprenant sa main. _"- Qu'est-ce que mes mots pourraient bien vous signifier ?_

 _\- Le compliment d'une femme aussi jolie que vous signifie tout pour moi,"_ répondit-il. _"- En particulier lorsqu'elle aime la musique._

 _\- Comment savez-vous que j'aime la musique ?,"_ demanda Imelda, suspicieuse.

 _"- Votre père était un musicien, pas vrai ?,"_ demanda Ernesto, tenant toujours la guitare entre ses mains. _"- Et vous vouliez m'écouter. Tout le monde ne fait pas cela à moins d'aimer profondément la musique._

 _\- Oui, j'imagine,"_ répondit-elle. Elle soupira. _"- Eh bien, vous avez bien deviné. J'aime énormément la musique."_

Ernesto la regarda d'un air perplexe. _"- Vous semblez agacée quand vous le dites._

 _\- Oui. C'est euh... une longue histoire."_

Ernesto sourit. _"- Je ne suis pas pressé."_

Imelda lui sourit en retour. _"- Je ne veux pas vous déranger avec mes problèmes._

 _\- Vous ne me dérangez absolument pas."_

Imelda soupira, se relâchant. _"- Tout a commencé à la mort de mon père, l'année dernière. Ma mère a décidé qu'il était temps que je me marie et répandu la rumeur comme quoi j'étais un coeur à prendre. Des hommes sont venus à notre porte, mais aucun ne m'a vraiment impressionnée, parce qu'ils étaient stupides et sans sentiments. Quand on m'a demandé ce que je voulais, j'ai dit que je désirais un musicien parce qu'ils sont ouverts et drôles. Et c'est là que les problèmes ont commencé. Maintenant, chaque homme que je recontre veut me séduire avec de la musique._

 _\- Quel est le mal ?,"_ demanda Ernesto. _"- Vous disiez vouloir un musicien._

 _\- Aucun d'entre eux n'est vraiment bon,"_ déclara Imelda, agacée. _"- Et c'est devenu une sorte de compétition à qui gagnera mon coeur. Il est plus question de gagner que de m'épouser. Je suis considérée comme un trophée et non pas comme une personne."_

Ernesto hocha la tête, compréhensif. _"- Je comprends pourquoi vous vous permettez d'être pointilleuse en écoutant tous vos prétendants."_

Imelda se rembrunit. _"- Je ne pense pas être spécialement pointilleuse lorsqu'il s'agit de musique. Mes attentes sont en réalité tout à fait raisonnables._

 _\- Et quelles sont-elles ?_

 _\- Il doit déjà chanter correctement. Je ne pourrais pas supporter quelqu'un qui chante faux ou n'a pas une belle voix. Et deuxièmement, il doit chanter du plus profond de son coeur."_

Ernesto haussa un sourcil. _"- Mon partenaire dit cela sans cesse lui aussi, mais je ne comprends pas où il veut en venir. Pour chanter, il faut forcément que cela vienne du coeur._

 _\- Cela signifie qu'il faut réellement sentir et être convaincu de ce qu'on chante,"_ expliqua Imelda. _"Vous pouvez écrire autant de belles phrases et de jolies mélodies que vous voulez, si vous ne le pensez pas, alors ce n'est pas sincère."_  
Ernesto hocha lentement la tête, tentant de comprendre. Imelda rit. _"- J'imagine que c'est là le problème de tous mes prétend_

 _ants. Ils ne sont pas sincères en ce qui concerne le respect."_

Ernesto lui sourit. _"- Senorita Imelda,"_ commença-t-il en lui prenant de nouveau la main. Imelda fut surprise par ce geste, mais ne l'en empêcha pas. Il continua : _"- Me permettrez-vous... je veux dire, ai-je votre permission poure revenir jouer pour vous ?"_

Imelda haussa un sourcil. _"- Êtes vous en train de me demander de pouvoir me séduire ?"_

Ernesto eut l'air un peu embarrassé, mais acquiesça. _"- Je suppose que oui,"_ dit-il. _"- Je viens juste de vous rencontrer, mais de ce que j'ai pu en voir, vous êtes une femme charmante."_

Imelda sourit et refoula le vertige dans son estomac. C'était ridicule ! Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Elle pressa sa main. _"- Je vais vous dire,"_ dit-elle. _"- Je vous donne la même épreuve qu'à mes autres prétendants : écrivez-moi une chanson d'amour originale et je vous laisserai me courtiser._  
 _\- Une chanson d'amour originale ?,"_ répéta-t-il d'un air presque abasourdi.  
 _"- Si,"_ dit Imelda, souriante. _"- Bonne chance."_

 **Et voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! La chanson qu'Ernesto interprète est bien celle du film, sans la chute dans la piscine comme Miguel bien sûr :p**


	6. La requête d'Ernesto

**Hello hello ! On se retrouve pour un chapitre un peu court pour cette fois, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Merci beaucoup à liaux et Dinachhaya TalaNokomis (et à tes souhaits x)** **pour vos retours, je suis contente que le début vous plaise déjà ! Ah ça, Ernesto a déjà ses démons... Mais étrangement, par rapport au film, ça ne m'étonnerait pas tant que ça qu'il y ait eu une rivalité dans le passé par rapport à elle, ou même en général, malgré leur amitié ! Cela dit, Ernesto a beau répéter à Hector qu'il n'est pas beau, je trouve que quand il faisait encore partie des vivants, il avait vraiment du charme, je pense que c'est le personnage le plus réussi sur ce point-là ! J'avais aussi été surprise au départ de voir qu'il n'y avait aucune fanfiction en français sur Coco, vu le succès qu'il a eu, et avec le coup de cœur que j'ai eu pour celle-ci, j'ai eu l'occasion d'y remédier !**

 **Mais je m'égare... Bonne lecture à vous !**

 _"- Un pot fait-main pour égayer votre foyer, senor ?_

 _\- Que diriez-vous d'un huipil pour votre femme ?" (huipil = un châle)_

Hector secoua la tête en direction des vendeurs alors qu'il retournait à l'auberge. Il avait passé la majorité de la journée à errer dans la ville, admirant les paysages et observant les habitants. Il avait finalement achevé sa chanson et décidé de se balader pour le reste de la journée.

 _"- Ce châle vous intéresserait-il ? Je suis sûr qu'il plairait à votre femme."_

Pourquoi tous les vendeurs utilisaient-ils cette tactique ? "Pour votre femme" ? Il n'avait même pas encore fêté ses dix-huit ans. Bien sûr, des hommes se mariaient plus tôt que ça, mais ce n'était pas commun. Pourquoi avançaient-ils l'idée qu'il l'était ? Etait-ce leur phrase par défaut pour les plus âgés, qu'ils lançaient par réflexe ensuite aux plus jeunes ?

Il se demanda ce qu'Ernesto trafiquait. Il était parti voir cette fille furieuse qu'Hector avait rencontré l'autre jour. Il avait vu Ernesto charmer n'importe quelle fille qu'il rencontrait. Il aurait pu convaincre un mendiant de lui donner son dernier peso s'il l'avait voulu. Cependant, cette fille - comme s'appelait-elle déjà ? Imelda ? - c'était une autre paire de manches. Elle n'était en rien comparable à ces filles qu'ils trouvaient parfois sur leur chemin et se pâmaient rien qu'à l'idée de parler à Ernesto.

Hector sourit à cette idée. Il avait toujours su qu'Ernesto était le plus séduisant et beau-parleur de leur duo, et Hector était plus que satisfait de faire partie du décor quand les filles s'agglutinaient. Pour autant, l'idée que cette fille puisse rejeter Ernesto n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Cela pourrait donner une bonne leçon d'humilité à Ernesto pour une fois, un rappel au fait qu'il ne pouvait pas toujours avoir ce qu'il voulait.

 _"- Hector !"_

En parlant du loup. Hector se tourna vers son ami qui se ruait dans sa direction, l'air plutôt hors de lui. Hector s'alarma instantanément. Son ami ne perdait jamais son expression nonchalante, à moins de quelque chose de sérieux.

 _"- Quoi ?,"_ demanda-t-il quand Ernesto l'eut rejoint. _"- Que se passe-t-il ?_

 _\- J'ai besoin de ton aide," plaida Ernesto. "- Je t'ai cherché partout._

 _\- Bien sûr, amigo."_ dit Hector en posant une main sur son épaule. _"- De quoi as-tu besoin ?"_

Ernesto prit une grande inspiration. _"- J'ai besoin que tu m'écrives une chanson."_

De surprise, Hector fronça les sourcils. _"- Attends, quoi ?_

 _\- Tu te rappelles que je suis allé voir cette fille, Imelda ?"_

Hector acquiesça. _"- Si. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec une chanson._

 _\- Eh bien, je pense que je suis allé la voir au bon moment, en tout cas plus que toi,"_ Ernesto rit légèrement en désignant le bleu sur la joue d'Hector. _"- Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais la courtiser et elle m'a répondu que je pouvais si je lui écrivais une chanson."_

Hector secoua la tête. _"- Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit que tu n'en vais jamais écrit auparavant ?_

 _\- Eh bien, euh... Je l'ai peut-être laissée penser que la chanson que j'ai interprétée était de moi,"_ admit Ernesto avec une certaine gêne.

Hector leva un sourcil dans sa direction. _"- Quel chanson as-tu chanté ?_

 _\- Hm..._ _Le monde es mi familia_ _._

 _\- Tu t'es approprié l'une des mes chansons ?_

 _\- Tu as toujours dit que c'était NOS chansons,"_ dit Ernesto, sur la défensive. _"- Je l'ai chantée plein de fois, et je n'ai pas directement dit que je l'avais écrite. J'ai juste dit que c'était une originale et elle en a conclu que j'en étais l'auteur."_

Hector roula des yeux. Il était certain que Ernesto ne l'avait pas détrompée à ce sujet avant qu'il soit trop tard. _"- Laisse-moi résumer, tu as volé une de mes chansons pour impressionner cette fille et maintenant tu me demandes de t'en rédiger une entière afin que tu puisses continuer de l'impressionner ?,"_ il se pinça l'arête du nez. _"- Est-ce qu'elle te plaît, au moins ?_

 _\- Evidemment !"_ s'écria Ernesto, l'air offensé. _"- S'il te plaît, Hector. Je ne te le demanderais pas si ce n'était pas important pour moi. Elle est spéciale. Et je ne pourrais jamais lui rendre hommage en écrivant cette chanson moi-même. Tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire."_

Hector le fixa, l'esprit hésitant. Il pouvait prendre le dernier peso d'un mendiant, très bien. _"- Ah ! D'accord,"_ grogna-t-il. _"- Mais tu m'en dois une._

 _\- Oh, merci Hector !,"_ s'écria Ernesto en enroulant son bras autour des épaules de son ami. _"- Tu es le meilleur ami dont on puisse rêver ! Tu ne le regretteras pas !"_

J'espère bien, pensa Hector.

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Vu qu'il est plutôt court et ne fait pas trop avancer l'histoire, j'en mettrai peut-être un supplémentaire ce week-end si j'ai le temps !**

 **La bise :D**


	7. Dispute

Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon début de semaine !

Perso j'ai enfin réalisé que ma licence ne me correspondait pas (quand traduire cette fanfiction est devenu plus intéressant que suivre mes cours...) je compte finir le semestre puis ne pas me réinscrire, pour faire mon service civique à partir de septembre !

Enfin bref, place à la lecture !

Rappel du disclaimer : cette fanfiction est l'œuvre de classicdisneyFTW, je n'ai pour mérite que de l'avoir traduite ! Les personnages appartiennent à Disney !

Une heure. Une heure avant que Don Julian n'arrive pour dîner. Imelda soupira et regarda le coucher de soleil. La veille au soir, il était avec elle à regarder l'astre descendre. Elle chassa un frisson à ce souvenir. Qu'était-elle supposée faire maintenant ? Sa mère était déjà sur le point de choisir sa robe de noces. Tout le monde s'attendait déjà à la voir finir avec Don Julian. Les autres hommes venus la courtister n'était pas à moitié aussi importants que lui. Il était un membre majeur de leur communauté, sans oublier sa richesse. De plus, ses autres prétendants avaient été très insistants, mais fugaces dans leur cour. Don Julian semblait en comparaison très sérieux dans ses déclarations, si on ignorait son évident ennui lorsqu'il les faisait. Mais était-il réellement le genre de personne qu'elle devait épouser ? Elle tenta de se le représenter. Elle et Don Julian ensemble. Elle à son bras, elle entretenant la maison, elle l'embrassant... berk. Cela n'avait aucune spontanéité pour elle. N'y avait-il donc personne d'autre ?

 _"- Hola !"_

Surprise par la voix, Imelda regarda vers le portail. Dans la faible lumière, elle vit une grande silhouette maigre de l'autre côté sans pouvoir décerner un visage. Elle plissa les yeux, tentant de distinguer la personne. _"- Qui est là ?_

 _\- C'est moi. Vous vous souvenez ? L'homme que vous avez frappé avec votre bottine ?"_

Imelda fronça un sourcil, reconnaissant le jeune étranger débraillé qu'elle avait agressé quelques jours plus tôt. Il ne portait plus sa guitare et était maintenant vêtu d'habits propres, mais il portait toujours le même chapeau de paille qui lui donnait un air malicieux. Il s'appuyait nonchalamment au portail, souriant d'un air idiot. Imelda était déroutée de voir une personne aussi malvenue devant sa porte.

 _"- Que faites-vous là ?,"_ demanda-t-elle.

 _"- Je suis là de la part d'Ernesto de la Cruz,"_ répondit-il en poussant le portail et entrant dans le jardin.

 _"- Ernesto ? Vous le connaissez ?_

 _\- Si. Je suis son partenaire."_

Imelda rit. _"- Ernesto n'aurait pas une vie aussi mauvaise que son partenaire._

 _\- Une mauvaise vie ?,"_ répéta-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, offensé. Elle pouvait maintenant le voir clairement. Il semblait mi-vexé, mi-amusé de son commentaire. _"- Pour votre gouverne, je suis probablement le musicien le plus dinstingué sur lequel vous avez posé les yeux. Et le plus beau, aussi."_

Il bomba sa poitrine maigre tout en souriant d'un air parfaitement ridicule. Puis, il lui fit un clin d'oeil. Imelda se renfrogna, peu amusée. Il la taquinait et elle n'appréciait pas.

 _"- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?,"_ demanda-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

 _"- Je vous l'ai dit, je suis là pour Ernesto."_

 _"- Si vous êtes réellement son partenaire, savez-vous pourquoi il n'est pas venu lui-même ?,"_ demanda Imelda, suspicieuse.

 _"- Il euh... ne sait pas que je suis là."_

Imelda leva un sourcil, puis l'observa pour chercher une trace de malhonnêteté. Il était singulier, et elle détestait les singularités, mais elle se rappelait qu'Ernesto avait mentionné un partenaire et tous les deux étaient apparus dans le coin au même moment. Elle le croirait... pour cette fois. "- Comment avez-vous dit que vous vous appeliez ?

 _\- Hector,"_ répondit-il en retirant son chapeau et le tenant humblement entre ses mains. _"- Hector Rivera._

 _\- Eh bien, Hector Rivera, Ernesto a bien mentionné qu'il avait un partenaire,"_ déclara Imelda. _"- Alors je vous accorde le bénéfice du doute._  
 _\- Très généreux de votre part,"_ répondit Hector avec une touche de sarcasme.

Imelda le regarda d'un air mauvais. _"- Alors, pourquoi traîniez-vous autour de ma maison sans qu'il le sache ?_

 _"- Eh bien, senorita, vous vous souvenez du défi que vous lui avez lancé ? Ecrire une chanson originale ?"_

Imelda croisa les bras. Où voulait-il en venir ?

 _"- Et, voyez-vous, aucun de nous deux n'a jamais écrit de chanson d'amour auparavant, et le projet est un peu ardu puisqu'aucun de nous n'est jamais tombé amoureux._

 _\- C'est pour cela que je lui ai donné ce défi,"_ déclara Imelda. _"- La musique doit venir du coeur. Lorsqu'il ressentira quelque chose pour moi, la musique viendra."_

Hector pinça les lèvres, sceptique. _"- Je ne pense pas que ce soit aussi simple."_

Imelda croisa les bras et leva un sourcil. _"- Oh, vous en savez quelque chose ?_

 _\- Si j'en sais quelque chose !,"_ s'écria Hector sur un ton défiant. _"- J'ai écrit ma part de chansons._

 _\- Eh bien, si Ernesto se soucie de moi, alors l'inspiration pour sa chanson d'amour lui viendra,"_ insista-t-elle.

 _"- Je pense que vous ne comprenez pas ce qu'est écrire une chanson._

 _\- Je pense que c'est vous qui ne comprenez rien à l'amour."_

Hector croisa les bras. _"- Peut-être bien. Mais je pense que l'amour n'est pas quelque chose qui doit être forcé afin d'écrire une chanson."_

Imelda secoua la tête, ennuyée. _"- Est-ce que vous êtes venus uniquement pour défendre vos idées sur l'amour et la composition, ou êtes-vous venu avec autre chose en tête ?"_

Hector plissa les yeux d'un air aussi ennuyé qu'elle. _"- Maintenant que vous le dites,"_ dit-il d'un ton direct, _"- Je suis venu pour aider Ernesto à écrire sa chanson._

 _\- L'aider ? Comment ça ?,"_ interrogea Imelda.

 _"- Je suis venu vous poser quelques questions,"_ répondit Hector, haussant les épaules. _"- Qu'elle est le style de musique que vous préférez ? Qu'est-ce que vous aimez et n'aimez pas ? Quelle est votre personnalité afin qu'il puisse savoir quelles métaphores utiliser. Est-ce que vous êtes une étoile au firmament, le soleil qui se lève, une fleur qui s'ouvre ?,"_ Il fit une pause pour la regarder de haut en bas, pensif. _"- Personnellement, je pense que vous êtes un cactus qu'on essaie d'enlacer, mais j'imagine qu'Ernesto pense autrement._

 _\- Un cactus ?,"_ répéta Imelda, outragée.

 _"- Je veux dire que si quelqu'un essaie de se rapprocher de vous, il se fait piquer," déclara simplement Hector. "- Je pense que vous êtes dure à aimer._

 _\- Moi ? Dure à aimer ?,"_ dit Imelda, avant de rire légèrement. _"- J'ai plus de prétendants que vous ne pourriez en compter._

 _"- Et combien y'en a-t-il encore à vos trousses ?,"_ demanda-t-il, les sourcils levés.

Pour une fois, Imelda ne trouva rien à répondre, pas de réplique acérée ni quoi que ce soit. A la place, elle lança un regard noir au bâton parlant et chevelu devant elle et mit ses mains sur ses hanches, la fureur pulsant dans ses veines. _"- Vous savez ce qu'est votre problème ? Vous pensez tout savoir, même quand ce n'est pas le cas._

 _\- Et votre problème est que rien ne vous impressionne,"_ rétorqua-t-il sur un ton froid et calme, mais toujours passionné. _"- Vous pensez que le monde tourne autour de vous._

 _\- C'est faux !_

 _\- C'est la pure vérité ! Pensez à quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, vous m'avez frappé avec votre chaussure ! Pourtant, je ne faisais que passer. Et tout à l'heure, vous m'avez à peine cru quand j'ai dit être le partenaire d'Ernesto. Quelles étaient vos raisons pour ne pas me croire ?"_

Imelda le fixa, sous le choc. C'était le premier homme qu'elle rencontrait qui avait du répondant. Les autres ne faisaient que bredouiller et et s'enfuir. Mais sa surprise disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, laissant place à la colère. De quel droit cet étranger osait-il lui exposer ce qu'elle pensait et faisait ?

Elle inspira profondément, se grandissant bien qu'elle ne puisse l'être autant qu'Hector. _"- Ecoutez-moi bien,"_ dit-elle sèchement, _"- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'opinion d'un musicien aussi quelconque !_

Le visage d'Hector resta stoïque même s'il fronça les sourcils dans sa direction, mais elle devina qu'elle avait touché un point sensible. _"- Quelconque ?"_ répéta-t-il en s'approchant jusqu'à être nez à nez avec elle. _"- Vous me pensez quelconque ? Attendez de voir, je... Ernesto va vous écrire une chanson telle que vous n'en avez jamais entendue !"_

Sur ces mots, il enfonça son chapeau de paille sur ses cheveux ébouriffés, tourna les talons, sortit du jardin et claqua le portail derrière lui.  
Imelda se tint là dans un silence stupéfait en fixant le portail par lequel il était parti, durant ce qui sembla être une éternité. Que venait-il de se passer ? Elle ne s'était jamais disputée avec quelqu'un de cette manière. Personne n'avait jamais osé la défier. Qui était cet Hector qui ne se gênait pas pour lui tenir tête ? Il n'agissait pas comme un gentleman ni comme un lâche, juste comme quelqu'un qui exprimait ses émotions.

 _"- Imelda !,"_ l'appela sa mère de l'intérieur. _"- Rentre tout de suite. Il faut tout préparer pour la venue de Don Julian ce soir."_

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! Il est un peu plus long que les autres et n'a pas été simple à traduire à cause de certaines expressions, donc j'en suis plutôt fière ! De sacrés caractères, ces jeunes ^^ Pour une fois qu'Imelda trouve quelqu'un qui ne la laisse pas lui marcher dessus !

Allez, bonne fin de semaine et à jeudi prochain !


	8. Invitation

Coucou tout le monde !

 **D'abord, merci merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait chaud au cœur de voir qu'elle plaît 3**

 **NaomiWeaver : Je suis plus fan d'Hector que d'Imelda en ce qui me concerne car je le trouve plus développé en tant que personnage, et lui a été encourageant envers Miguel dès le début comme une famille est supposée l'être ! Pourtant, au début du film je m'en méfiais comme de la peste, mais à la fin je pleurais tout ce que je pouvais parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il meure xD J'ai été très étonnée aussi que le film n'ait pas éveillé les écrivains français, alors qu'il a eu encore plus de succès en France qu'aux USA ! J'ai eu un gros coup de cœur pour les problématiques soulevées (la famille, la mort, la vocation...) et je l'ai trouvé vraiment bien tourné ! et bien les graphismes dans le monde des morts... J'étais au bout de ma vie tellement c'était beau ! Et pour la traduction d'autres ff, c'est une bonne question, j'accepte bien entendu les suggestions ! Si je suis familière de l'univers et que le film/livre/manga/série m'a plu il y a bien moyen que je demande à l'auteur.e si je peux la traduire ! Mais je n'en traduirai probablement qu'une à la fois par contre, parce que c'est long ^^ Et merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review 3**

 **Liaux : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette suite te plaira :3**

 **Bref, bonne lecture à vous !**

 _"- Eh bien, je trouve que tout s'est superbement bien passé,"_ déclara la mère d'Imelda.

Imelda n'était pas sûre d'être d'accord. Bien sûr, Don Julian s'était comporté comme l'incarnation même du gentleman et l'avait arrosée de compliments toute la soirée... semblant même sincère. Cependant, il manquait toujours quelque chose : cette étincelle, ce feu. Il manquait de passion. Il était bien trop terne. La seule chose un tant soit peu excitante chez lui était sa fantastique moustache.

 _"- Tu ne trouves pas que cela s'est bien passé, Imelda ?,"_ lui demanda sa mère.

 _"- Oh ! Oh, si,"_ répondit-elle.

 _"- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?,"_ l'interrogea sa mère, la sentant troublée.

 _"- Rien. Don Julian est très gentil,"_ insista Imelda.

 _"- Mais ?"_

Imelda laissa échapper un soupir. _"- Mama, tu ne trouves pas qu'il est un peu... ennuyeux ?_

 _"- Ennuyeux ?,"_ répéta sa mère. _"- Imelda, la moitié de la ville lui appartient._

 _\- J'en suis bien consciente. Mais pense à tout ce qu'il a dit hier soir,"_ dit Imelda. _"- Tout ce dont il a parlé, c'était moi ou ta cuisine._

 _\- Et en quoi est-ce un mal ?_

 _\- Eh bien, si je dois l'épouser, ne devrais-je pas savoir autre chose de lui, à part le fait qu'il soit riche ?"_

Sa mère roula des yeux. _"- Tu trouves toujours quelque chose à redire, hein ?"_

Imelda se rembrunit, se rappelant ce qu'Hector lui avait dit plus tôt, " votre problème est que rien ne vous impressionne". _"- Ca n'a rien avoir avec une critique,"_ déclara-t-elle. _"- J'aimerais meiw le connaître, c'est tout."_

De plus, il a donné des discours passionnés sans aucune passion, pensa-t-elle. Mais elle se tut.

 _"- Eh bien, tu vas devoir t'en occuper toi-même,"_ répondit sa mère. _"- Depuis que Don Julian a clairement donné ses intentions, personne n'est venu se déclarer. Il est peut-être bien ta dernière option._

 _\- Ce n'est pas vrai,"_ dit Imelda sans réfléchir. _"- J'ai été approchée hier._

 _\- Vraiment ? Par qui ?,"_ s'enquit sa mère, entre la curiosité et l'hostilité.

Imelda souhaita instantanément n'avoir rien dit, mais elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle continua audacieusement : _"- C'est un étranger, il est venu pour participer au concours de musique de la semaine prochaine._

 _"- Un musicien itinérant ?,"_ dit sa mère, l'air peu impressionné. _"- Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas encore rencontré ?_

 _\- Je l'ai rencontré seulement hier,"_ déclara Imelda. _"- Mais ses intentions sont claires._

 _\- Hmm...,"_ répondit platement sa mère. _"- Et... il te plaît ?_

 _\- Eh bien, je... je ne sais pas,"_ répondit Imelda, sentant ses joues chauffer.

 _"- Si, c'est le cas. C'est écrit sur ton visage,"_ dit sa mère, faisant un geste vers elle.

 _"- Je viens de rencontrer Don Julian aussi,"_ protesta Imelda.

 _"- Et tu sais déjà qu'il ne te plaît pas._

 _\- Peut-être que si j'apprends à la connaître..._

 _\- Qui est ce musicien ?,"_ la coupa sa mère.

Imelda se tourna les pouces. _"- Il s'appelle Ernesto de la Cruz._

 _\- Ca sonne bien comme un musicien,"_ dit sa mère avec un bruit sarcastique. _"- Est-ce qu'il est bon, au moins ?"_

Imelda ne put retenir un sourire. _"- Si."_

Sa mère poussa un soupir, cédant. _"- Dans ce cas, j'imagine que je dois le rencontrer. La prochaine fois que tu le vois, invite-le à souper."_

 _"- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui trouves, Ernesto. Elle est grossière, obstinée et de mauvaise compagnie."_

Hector et Ernesto s'étaient installés hors de la cantina, regardant les gens passer. Hector tentait d'accorder sa guitare, mais il était si concentré à se plaindre d'Imelda que cela ne sonnait jamais juste.

 _"- Je sais, n'est-elle pas divine ?,"_ dit Ernesto avec un rire.

Hector secoua la tête. Il ne comprendrait jamais son ami. Il était généralement attiré par les filles qui tombaient à ses pieds, le suppliant de les prendre. Il choisissait toujours la plus jolie du lot, et lui faisait ensuite "passer du bon temps". Puis, le jour suivant, il était incapable de se souvenir de son nom, ou de la reconnaître dans la foule. Mais ils partaient vite par la suite et il n'avait alors plus à s'en faire.

Alors que se passait-il avec cette fille ? Hector n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Peut-être appréciait-il le défi ? Mais ça ne semblait pas logique. Ernesto détestait se donner du mal pour quoi que ce soit. C'était Hector qui se chargeait du plus difficile dans leur relation. L'idée qu'Ernesto était peut-être vraiment tombé amoureux d'Imelda lui traversa l'esprit, mais cela ressemblait plus à un rêve. Puis il considéra le fait qu'il s'ennuyait peut-être. Mais Hector balaya cette idée aussi vite qu'elle lui était venue. Il ne pouvait pas voir son ami ainsi. Serait-il vraiment capable de jouer avec le coeur de quelqu'un pour cette raison ? Sûrement pas !

 _"- Si tu le dis, "_ lui dit Hector, essayant une fois de plus de jouer sa guitare. Cela ne sonnait toujours pas juste. Il essaya de desserrer une des cordes à nouveau. Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas ? Il l'avait pourtant fait des centaines de fois.

 _"- C'est la corde du D. Il faut la resserrer un peu plus."_

Hector, surpris par la voix, leva la tête pour se retrouver face à la femme dont ils parlaient justement, Imelda. Elle se tenait les mains sur les hanches devant eux. Ernesto se leva instantanément à sa vue, mais Hector se renfrogna et se concentra de nouveau sur sa guitare.

 _"- Je ne pense pas que ce soit la D,"_ dit-il.

 _"- C'est le cas,"_ insista-t-elle.

 _"- Non. La corde du A doit être desserrée et ensuite les deux cordes E doivent être un peu plus serrées, et je crois que ce sera bon."_

Imelda émit un soupir dramatique. _"- Tu rends les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont. Serre la corde du D, espèce de burro têtu !"_ (NDR : burro = âne)

Hector leva un sourcil, à la fois à cause de l'insulte et du tutoiement, puis lâcha un grand soupir qui ressemblait plus à un grognement. _"- Ay ! Très bien !,"_ dit-il en resserrant la corde.

Quand il frotta les cordes par la suite, elles étaient parfaitement accordées. Imelda sourit fièrement quand Hector la regarda d'un air surpris.  
Ernesto laissa échapper un rire. _"- Tu vois ? Je t'avais dit qu'elle était merveilleuse."_

Hector ne répondit pas, mais regarda de nouveau sa guitare pour en pincer les cordes, agacé. Ernesto s'avança vers Imelda, souriant. _"- Que fais-tu ici, mi flora bonita ?"_ (NDR : mi flora bonita = ma jolie fleur)

Il prit sa main pour l'embrasser. Hector la vit rougir. Il n'était pas surpris puisqu'il avait vu tant de filles avoir la même réaction, cependant il avait attendu autre chose de la part de celle-ci.

 _"- Ma mère veut vous rencontrer,"_ dit-elle sans détour.

 _"- Ta mère ?,"_ répéta Ernesto, l'air surpris.

 _"- Oui. Voudriez-vous venir pour le souper demain soir ?"_  
Pendant un moment, Ernesto ne dit rien. Hector pouvait imaginer son ahurissement. Bienvenue dans la vraie cour, Ernesto. Rencontre avec la famille et tout ça. Hector avait envie de rire.

 _"- Si, bien sûr,"_ dit finalement Ernesto. _"- Mais puis-je venir avec Hector ?_

 _\- Hector ?!,"_ s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps, choqués.

 _"- Nous pourrions avoir besoin d'un autre chaperon que votre mère. De plus... le pauvre gars ne ferait rien sans moi._

 _\- Ce n'est pas..., "_ protesta Hector avant qu'Ernesto ne le réduise au silence en lui écrasant le pied.

Imelda lança un regard noir à Hector qui se doutait que l'idée ne lui plaisait pas. Malgré tout, le regard d'Ernesto était suppliant et Hector savait qu'aucune femme ne pourrait y résister. Elle secoua la tête, vaincue. _"- Je demanderai à ma mère, mais je suis sûre qu'il n'y aura pas de problème," dit-elle._  
 _" Que bueno !,"_ s'exclama Ernesto. _"- Nous nous reverrons demain soir !"_

 **Et voilà ! Celui-ci était un peu plus long ! Le piège de la cour se referme sur Ernesto, héhé :p Bon, autant vous le dire : je n'ai aucune notion de solfège. Donc si je me suis trompée en nommant les cordes citées dans ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir et me corriger !**


	9. Un dîner chez Imelda

**Hello hello tout le monde ! Voici un chapitre bien long qui j'espère vous plaira ! Personnellement j'ai adoré le traduire, il était vraiment drôle !**

 **Merci à NaomiWeaver pour sa longue review ** niveau anglais, je me débrouille quand même, mais j'avoue faire parfois appel à un traducteur pour certaines expressions ou verbes que je n'arrive pas à interpréter, ou des tournures de phrases qui ne sonnent pas bien ^^ mais je trouve que traduire est vraiment enrichissant ! et en ce qui concerne la mort d'Ernesto, je suis d'accord, on peut même dire qu'avec la seconde chute de cloche à la fin du film, il s'est fait rattraper une seconde fois par le karma à cause de ses nouvelles intrigues afin de rester blanc comme neige... assez ironique vu qu'il s'habille toujours en blanc d'ailleurs ! Pour la découverte de ses premiers mensonges (il commençait déjà l'usurpation tiens ! je viens de me rendre compte !) aha surprise surprise :p**

 **Liaux : Des fois j'ai l'impression qu'en fait Ernesto est simplement quelqu'un de vantard, sans plus de jugeote ou d'intelligence ._. Enfin tu comprendras dans ce chapitre pourquoi il ne voulait pas y aller tout seul :P**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Hector tripota son col. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris autant de soin à s'habiller. Il fusilla son ami du regard, lui qui était aussi apprêté que d'habitude, les cheveux rabattus en arrière, les vêtements repassés, les dents bien blanches.

 _"- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as besoin de ma présence."_

Ernesto passa la main dans ses cheveux brillants. _"- Je ne pourrai jamais faire ça seul,"_ expliqua-t-il. _"- Tu as entendu Imelda, comment aurais-je pu lui dire non ?_

 _\- Est-ce que tu voulais vraiment dire non ?,"_ se demanda Hector.

 _"Eh bien, je ne sais pas. Pas exactement,"_ dit Ernesto. _"- Je veux dire, je veux continuer de la voir, mais... sa mère ? Depuis quand est-ce que ça fait partie de l'affaire ?"_

Hector secoua la tête, désespéré. _"- Généralement, quand on courtise une fille, sa famille n'est pas loin,"_ fit-il remarquer. _"- C'est un prix de groupe, si on veut."_

Ernesto soupira lourdement. Hector remarqua qu'il jouait avec sa cravate. Il était nerveux. Hector l'avait rarement vu dans cet état. C'était l'homme le plus sûr de lui qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Il leva un sourcil dans sa direction. _"- Tu n'as jamais été dans cette situation ?"_

 _"- Non !,"_ s'écria brutalement Ernesto. _"- C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi. Tu es bien plus habitué à ce genre de choses que moi."_

Hector leva les mains, vaincu. _"- Très bien, je comprends. Je serai là en tant que soutien, sans intervenir._

 _\- Tu distrairas la mère ?,"_ demanda Ernesto avec espoir.

Hector sourit. _"- Oui, je distrairai sa mère._

 _\- Tu es le meilleur, Hector !"_

Ils arrivèrent à la maison à l'heure, juste avant que le soleil ne disparaisse. En fait, ils étaient même plutôt en avance. Hector permit à Ernesto de se tenir devant lui et de toquer à la porte. Ce fut Imelda qui l'ouvrit. Elle portait une robe d'un jaune lumineux avec de longues manches bouffantes et des lacets blancs sur son col qui contrastaient joliment avec sa peau sombre. Elle sourit chaleureusement à Ernesto.

 _"- Ernesto, vous êtes en avance,"_ dit-elle jovialement. _"- Entrez."_

Elle lança un regard à Hector et son sourire se fana. Elle hocha légèrement la tête dans sa direction. _"- Hector,"_ dit-elle simplement.

 _"- Hola, Imelda. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir,"_ dit Hector aussi aimablement que possible.

Elle ne répondit pas et reporta son attention sur Ernesto alors qu'ils entraient. Ernesto était tellement obnubilé par Imelda qu'il avait commencé à s'avancer dans la maison sans retirer son manteau ni ses chaussures. Hector remarqua le faux pas, attrapa son ami par l'épaule et demanda rapidement à Imelda : _"- Où pouvons nous mettre nos affaires ?_

 _\- Vos affaires ?,"_ demanda Imelda.

 _"- Nos manteaux,"_ dit Hector en désignant sa veste en cuir. _"- Nos chaussures._

 _\- Oh, bien sûr,"_ répondit-elle comme si elle-même avait oublié. Elle se tourna vers Ernesto. _"- Vous pouvez mettre votre veste et vos chaussures dans la penderie."_

Hector et Ernesto retirèrent leurs vestes et leurs bottes et se dirigèrent vers Imelda qui avait ouvert une porte près de l'entrée. Ernesto y entra avec ses affaires, Hector à sa suite. Imelda regarda Hector, l'air irrité. _"- Toi ? Tu peux les mettre sur ta tête, ça m'importe peu."_

Hector plissa les yeux dans sa direction pendant qu'elle aidait Ernesto à ranger ses vêtements dans la penderie. Il la suivit ensuite dans la cuisine sans même un regard pour Hector.

Hector regarda ses affaires, pensif. Quel était son problème ? Il avait tout aussi peu envie d'être là qu'elle ne voulait le voir dans ces murs, mais au moins il essayait d'être poli. Tant pis, si elle n'essayait pas d'être courtoise, alors pourquoi se forcerait-il ? Il plia sa veste avant de la placer sur sa tête, avant d'y mettre ses chaussures. Elle lui avait dit de les mettre là, c'est ce qu'il allait faire. Il suivit le couple dans l'autre pièce, équilibrant ses vêtements au fur et à mesure de ses pas. Quand il entra, au départ, personne ne fit attention à lui. Imelda et Ernesto s'étaient déjà assis à la table pour discuter ; ou du moins, Ernesto parlait et Imelda l'écoutait, le menton calé entre ses deux poings, captivée par quelque sujet qu'il avait choisi pour pouvoir s'en vanter. La mère d'Imelda n'était pas encore arrivée. Hector devina qu'elle devait être en train de préparer le dîner dans la cuisine ; ils étaient en avance après tout. Hector s'avança prudemment dans la pièce, gardant toujours ses affaires en équilibre sur sa tête, et s'assit à côté d'Ernesto. Ils le remarquèrent enfin.

Ils le fixèrent tous les deux, mais Imelda réagit la première. _"- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?,"_ demanda-t-elle.

 _"- Quoi donc ?,"_ demanda Hector sur un ton innocent.

 _"- Quoi donc ?,"_ répéta Imelda d'une voix singeante. _"- Tu sais tout à fait de quoi je parle._

 _\- Je ne vois rien de particulier, senorita,"_ répondit-il simplement. _"- C'est vous qui m'avez dit de mettre mes affaires sur ma tête."_

Imelda lui lança un regard noir. Ernesto sentit la tension entre eux deux et dit rapidement : _"- Très drôle, Hector. Haha !,"_ puis il se tourna vers Imelda. _"- Un vrai clown, pas vrai ?"_

Mais Imelda ne rit pas. Hector lui sourit, plutôt fier de lui. _"- Est-ce qu'il vous arrive de rire ?"_

Elle le fusilla du regard. _"- Bien sûr ! Je ris sans arrêt. C'est juste que je ne vous trouve pas drôle._

 _\- C'est étrange, car ma mère me trouve hilarant."_

Imelda ne rit toujours pas. Hector haussa les épaules, gardant la tête bien droite afin que rien n'en tombe. _"- Ca valait le coup,"_ dit-il. Puis il sourit à nouveau alors qu'il pensée lui venait. _"- Je sais ! Au lieu de demander à tes prétendants de t'écrire une chanson, tu devrais leur demander de te faire rire !"_

Imelda sauta sur ses pieds, furieuse. _"- Enlève ça de ta tête !,"_ s'écria-t-elle.

Hector haussa les sourcils, surpris par sa crise, et obéit immédiatement. Elle les lui arracha des mains et siffla : _"- Tiens t'en aux "hola" et "adios"._

 _\- Mais si j'ai une question ?,"_ interrogea Hector.

 _"- Garde-la pour toi,"_ répondit-elle, le nez en l'air.

 _"- Mais si c'est vraiment, vraiment important et que la vie de plusieurs personnes dépendent de cette question ?_

 _\- Tu peux me demander,"_ grogna Imelda, sa respiration s'accélérant avec l'irritation.

 _"- Ou que le puits s'assèche et tu doives aller dans la ville voisine chercher de l'eau ? Et si il y a une troupe de bandits qui se dirigent vers ta maison ? Ou si-"_

Le visage d'Imelda était devenu rouge vif sous la colère. _"- AY ! Silencio !"_

Elle lança une des bottes d'Hector sur lui-même. Il l'esquiva et elle frappa Ernesto au ventre. Il qui poussa un cri de douleur et l'expression de la jeune femme se transforma instantanément pour devenir du remord. Elle lâcha les affaire d'Ernesto et se précipita vers Ernesto qui s'était agenouillé sous la douleur.

 _"- Oh non, je suis désolée !,"_ s'écria-t-elle.

Ernesto n'arrivait pas à parler et fit un geste vain. Imelda l'aida à s'installer sur une chaise. Hector se contenta d'observer la scène, abasourdi. Une fois qu'il fut installé sur la chaise, Imelda revint à lui. _"- Tu vois ce que tu as fait ?!_

 _\- Moi ? C'est toi qui a lancé cette chaussure !,"_ fit remarquer Hector.

 _"- C'est toi qui m'y as poussée parce que tu parlais sans cesse !,"_ s'écria-t-elle. _"- Tu ne te tais jamais ?_

 _\- Pas vraiment, non. Demande à n'importe qui."_

Imelda se baissa, défit sa chaussure et et la planta sous le menton d'Hector. _"- Je te préviens, essaie seulement de m'énerver un peu plus,"_ dit-elle sur un ton venimeux.

Hector se raidit, se souvenant de la dernière fois où elle l'avait frappé au visage. Pour autant, il ne put pas se retenir de faire un commentaire. _"- Tu ne penses pas que tu as frappé suffisamment de personnes pour aujourd'hui ?"_

Imelda fit un pas de plus vers lui tout en gardant la chaussure sous le menton de son vis-à-vis, le visage congestionné de fureur. Elle devait se tenir sur ses pointes de pied, mais elle garda son nez si proche de lui qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle. _"- Un mot de plus, Hector Rivera,"_ siffla-t-elle. _"- Ose seulement."_

Elle se tint ainsi pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité. Hector pouvait toujours entendre Ernesto haleter, mais il ne pouvait se concentrer que sur cette fille en face de lui. Il pouvait voir chaque détail de son visage. Il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, mais elle avait un grain de beauté sous le nez.

 _"- Très bien, Imelda. Le dîner est enfin prêt. Où est cet Ernesto ?"_

Hector se tourna vers la propriétaire de cette voix et vit une petite femme toute ronde sortir de la cuisine, vêtue d'un tablier et portant un plateau de nourriture. La mère d'Imelda sans aucun doute. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit la scène : Imelda brandissant sa chaussure, Ernesto cherchant sa respiration dans un coin, les affaires d'Hector à l'abandon par terre au milieu de la pièce.

 _"- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?,"_ demanda-t-elle à Imelda, l'inquiétude et la confusion audibles dans sa voix.

Imelda s'écarta d'Hector et abaissa sa bottine. _"- Rien, Mama. Juste une... incompréhension."_

Sa mère ne la crut évidemment pas, mais ne chercha pas plus loin. Elle posa le plat qu'elle portait sur la table et retira son tablier, puis se tourna vers Hector. _"- Êtes-vous Ernesto ?,"_ demanda-t-elle précautionneusement.

Imelda laisse échapper un rire. _"- Lui ? Non, ce n'est qu'Hector. L'ami d'Ernesto... pour je ne sais quelle raison."_

Hectot ignora la pique. Il pencha la tête à la place. _"- Merci de nous accueillir chez vous, senora. Vous avez une maison charmante._

 _\- Vous êtes le bienvenu,"_ lui répondit la mère d'Imelda, souriante. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Ernesto qui avait enfin retrouvé ses esprits : _"- Donc ce doit être vous, Ernesto._

 _\- Oui, senora,"_ répondit-il. _"- Et si je puis dire, merci de votre accueil. Vous avez une maison charmante."_

Hector leva un sourcil. Y'avait-il un écho dans ces murs ?

 _"- Asseyez-vous,"_ dit la mère d'Imelda avec un geste vers la table.

Hector et Ernesto s'exécutèrent. Imelda ramassa les affaires d'Hector et les posa dans la penderie avec celle d'Ernesto. Elle revint et aida sa mère à ramener ce qui restait sur la table avant de s'asseoir elle aussi.

Sa mère se pencha vers Ernesto : _"- Eh bien, dites-nous en donc un peu sur vous "_

 **Et voilà ! N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un commentaire pour me donner votre avis ! Vous avez dû remarquer l'un des premiers éléments de la future chanson Un Poco Loco, héhé. disneyclassicFTW, la rédactrice, a une bonne imagination ! Et vu la personnalité d'Hector c'est complètement plausible !**

 **En ce qui concerne le tutoiement entre Hector et Imelda qu'on voit depuis le chapitre dernier, j'ai pris cette initiative parce que je voyais mal Imelda l'insulter en le vouvoyant... lui essayait de rester respectueux en la vouvoyant, mais puisqu'elle restait dégradante envers lui, il n'avait pas à faire d'efforts en plus quoi. J'ai mis du temps quand même à trouver à partir de quand ils allaient passer à une familiarité supplémentaire ! Les anglophones ont la chance de ne pas avoir ce dilemme :') Quant à Ernesto, je le laisse la tutoyer puisqu'il essaie de lui faire la cour, mais comme elle est plus sur le recul elle conserve son vouvoiement. On peut aussi voir ça comme un manque de savoir-vivre de la part de ce séducteur à qui tout tombe dans la bouche... L'interprétation est libre ^^**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! Des bisous !**


	10. Musique sur la Plaza

**Heeeey coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Pour ma part c'est en demi-teinte, ça fait depuis mardi dernier que ma fac est en blocus contre la loi qui sélectionne à l'entrée des universités, et ça doit durer jusqu'à vendredi prochain (c'est à dire pendant la semaine de mes partiels... -_- et ensuite l'année est terminée !) j'en ai un peu marre même si je suis d'accord avec les bloqueurs !**

 **Enfin bref, place aux reviews et à la fanfiction ^^ Je suis contente qu'elle vous plaise toujours autant ! Personnellement plus ça va plus je trouve Imelda insupportable à se fâcher tout le temps, au bout d'un moment c'est exagéré quoi xD Hector a bien raison de la chambrer comme ça !**

 _"- Alors, cette chanson, elle avance ?"_

Hector ne leva pas les yeux de sa guitare lorsqu'Ernesto s'approcha. Il était allé sur la plaza pour lui échapper, mais visiblement l'homme l'avait cherché. Hector continua de jouer son air mélancolique. Ce qu'il ressentait se traduisait toujours dans sa musique. Aujourd'hui, il était plutôt agacé, voire déprimé, et c'était ainsi que sa musique sonnait. Parfois, le jeu de cordes tournait en une vraie mélodie si son humeur persistait, mais pour le moment ce n'était qu'une suite d'accords hasardeux.

Ernesto s'assit à côté de lui. _"- Ca ne sonne pas vraiment comme une chanson d'amour,"_ remarqua-t-il.

Hector ne répondit pas, et ne lui jeta pas même un regard.

Ernesto se pencha en avant pour chercher son regard. _"- Tu m'en veux toujours ?"_

Hector garda le silence et continua de jouer, gardant le regard obstinément fixé sur ses doigts qui bougeaient le long de cordes. Ernesto se repencha alors en arrière. _"- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui."_

Hector continua ses accords en restant en rythme.

Ernesto soupira : _"- Ca aurait pu être pire,"_ dit-il. _"- Elle aurait pu te frapper pour de bon avec cette chaussure."_

Hector tenta un accord en A mineur.

 _"- Et sa mère t'a beaucoup apprécié,"_ fit remarquer Ernesto. _"- Je crois même qu'elle t'a préféré à moi."_

Peut-être un B bémol ?

 _"- Et tu pourrais au moins admettre qu'Imelda est vraiment belle lorsqu'elle se fâche : ses joues deviennent rouges et son nez se fronce."_

Hector pinça toutes les cordes les unes après les autres à un rythme régulier.

 _"- Elle a une vraie flamme en elle. C'est fascinant. Je n'avais jamais rencontré une femme avec autant de passion. Je me demande si je pourrais la tourner vers moi."_

Les accords d'Hector devinrent plus rapides et fiévreux.

 _"- Bref, je pense que cette soirée s'est plutôt bien passée,"_ déclara Ernesto. _"- Bien sûr, ça a été plutôt agité au départ, mais je pense que tu te fais juste trop de noeuds au cerveau. Ce n'était pas si terrible."_

C'en fut trop pour Hector. Il s'arrêta enfin de jouer et fit face à Ernesto. _"- Pas si terrible ? Ernesto, pendant que tu crânais à propos de ta tournée - si on peut l'appeler ainsi - est-ce que tu t'es au moins rendu compte qu'Imelda s'en fichait complètement ?"_

Ernesto se mit à rire. _"- Impossible ! Je suis un conteur tout ce qu'il y a de plus passionnant._

 _\- C'est la vérité. Elle a passé la soirée à me fixer. Enfin, elle était plutôt en train de me fusiller du regard, mais bref. Elle n'a rien écouté de tes bêtises était plus occupée à essayer de me mettre mal à l'aise."_

Ernesto fronça les sourcils, cherchant à s'en rappeler. _"- Non... Tu dois te tromper._

 _\- Et sa mère t'a à peine adressé la parole,"_ fit remarquer Hector. _"- Tu ne prends pas ça comme un mauvais signe ?_

 _\- Je t'avais demandé de la distraire, non ?,"_ répondit Ernesto. _"- C'est ce que tu as fait. Je la voulais hors du passage."_

Hector secoua la tête, désemparé. _"- Ernesto, permets-moi de te dire les choses telles qu'elles sont : tu m'as emmené au rendez-vous le plus humiliant de ma vie avec une fille plus occupée à me faire sortir de mes gonds qu'à faire des projets avec toi... ou n'importe quel homme._

 _\- C'est faux,"_ dit Ernesto en se levant. _"- Imelda a toujours adoré être au milieu de mes attentions._

 _\- Comme n'importe quelle autre fille que tu aies pu courir,"_ répondit Hector en fronçant les sourcils. _"- Je pense que celle-ci est différente de toutes les groupies avec lesquelles tu flirtes d'habitude."_

Le visage d'Ernesto se durcit. _"- Je peux savoir ce que ça signifie ?"_  
Hector retourna à sa guitare, son air rembruni devenant une véritable expression coléreuse. _"Ca signifie, que je pense qu'elle mérite mieux que de se faire briser le coeur par quelqu'un qui ne s'intéressera plus à elle d'ici la fin de la semaine."_

Ernesto se redressa en émettant une inspiration indignée. Il pointa le doigt vers Hector et ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose. Finalement, il lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna vers l'auberge, le nez en l'air.

Hector secoua la tête, l'irritation grimpant dans sa poitrine une nouvelle fois. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Il perdait rarement patience, encore moins avec Ernesto. Il n'avait pas voulu dire ces mots. C'est juste qu'il se sentait tellement contracté ces derniers jours. Pourquoi ? Il n'arrivait pas à trouver de raison.

Il recommença à enchaîner les accords, sa confusion et sa colère résonnant dans les cordes.

Alors qu'il continuait de jouer, quelques enfants déboulèrent en courant derrière un ballon sur la place. Hector les regarda la lançer et se la passer les uns aux autres en riant sans discontinuer. Des images de lui et Ernesto il y a des années lui vinrent en tête. Ils jouaient tout le temps dans les rues comme ces enfants, avec un ballon, ou juste une poignée de bâtons qu'ils s'amusaient à sauter, ou en faisant la course. Il se rappela qu'une fois, ils avaient voulu construire un château avec des bouts de ferraille qu'ils avaient trouvé dans la rue. Il avait fini par s'écrouler, mais cela avait été drôle de le construire. Ils avaient aussi passé beaucoup de temps à faire enrager le Vieux Mateo. Ils jetaient des petits cailloux contre sa porte jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ouvre pour voir qui était là, et s'enfuyaient avant qu'il les aperçoive. Il y avait une fois où il les avait surpris et les avait poursuivis dans toute la rue en leur criant après. Hector et Ernesto avaient eu la peur de leur vie en voyant le vieux grincheux édenté leur courir après comme un taureau en les menaçant de son balai.

Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, les accords d'Hector étaient devenus un peu plus légers et dansants en repensant à ces vieux souvenirs. Il s'arrêta un instant, content de lui. Au moins, il ne se sentait plus aussi lugubre que tout à l'heure. Il continua son air entraînant, puis regarda les enfants qui s'amusaient, essayant de faire revenir encore d'autres souvenirs d'Ernesto et lui quand ils s'étaient petits.

Il y avait aussi cette fois où ils avaient fait la course dans la rue et Ernesto s'était arrêté brusquement pour laisser passer une voiture, et Hector lui était rentré dedans. Il avait perdu sa première dent ce jour-là. Il en avait ressenti une grande fierté car il l'avait perdue avant Ernesto.

 _"- Vous jouez trop bien, senor."_  
Les souvenirs d'Hector s'évaporèrent en voyant l'enfant qui se tenait devant lui. Il n'avait sûrement pas encore dix ans. Il était petit et maigre, avec un regard attachant et un sourire auquel il manquait quelques dents. Il rappelait Hector à lui-même lorsqu'il avait eu le même âge.

 _"- Merci, chamaco,"_ dit-il en lui souriant. _"- Je fais de mon mieux."_ (chamaco = gamin)

Un autre enfant, une petite fille qui devait avoir le même âge, s'approcha derrière lui. _"- Vous pourriez jouer une chanson pour danser, senor ?,"_ demanda-t-elle avec espoir, oscillant sur ses pieds.

 _"- Une chanson pour danser ?,"_ répéta Hector en levant les sourcils.

 _"Si !,_ " s'écrièrent les autres enfants en s'approchant.

Hector leur sourit. Comment aurait-il pu décevoir un public aussi enthousiaste ? _"- Très bien, je vais jouer pour vous. Mais d'abord, je dois vous dire un secret..."_ Il se pencha en avant et les enfants s'approchèrent, les yeux écarquillés. Hector releva un peu sa guitare pour qu'ils puissent mieux la voir. _"- Cette guitare n'est pas ordinaire,"_ dit-il, _"- Elle est spéciale._

 _\- Spéciale ?,"_ demanda l'un des enfants.

 _"- Si,"_ répondit Hector. _"- Vous voyez, elle ne joue qu'en fonction de ce que vous pensez. Donc si vous êtes heureux..."_

Il joua un accord rapide et rythmé.

 _"- Ou triste..."_

Il fit cette fois un air mélancolique et lent.

 _"- Ou fâché..."_

Il créa un accord rapide et fiévreux.

 _"- La guitare le saura,"_ dit Hector en caressant le bois verni.

 _"- Mais c'est toi qui en joue,"_ fit remarquer l'un des garçons.

"- Ah, mais je dois obéir à la guitare," expliqua Hector. _"- Nous sommes connectés._

 _\- C'est une guitare magique ?,"_ demanda l'une des fillettes, fascinée.

Hector gloussa. _"- C'est un peu ça,"_ répondit-il. Puis il prit sa guitare. _"- Donc tant que vous serez joyeux et que vous vous amuserez, la guitare aussi."_ Il fit un clin d'oeil aux enfants. _"- Vous êtes prêts ?_

 _\- Si !,"_ s'écrièrent-ils.

 _"- Bueno !,"_ cria-t-il en commençant à jouer.

Et voilà !

Désolée Dinachhaya, ce n'est pas encore maintenant qu'Ernesto sera démasqué ! :p La petite dispute entre Hector et lui fait du bien n'empêche ^^

Allez, see you next week ! :D j'ai hâte de voir vos avis ! La bise !


	11. Une prise de conscience

**Hello hello chèr/es lecteur/ices !**

 **J'espère que vous passez une bonne semaine ! Le soleil est enfin de retour, avec les températures qui vont bien avec, on a plafonné à vingt-huit degrés aujourd'hui ! De plus, j'ai appris des choses sur mon cheval alors que j'avais perdu l'espoir de les savoir donc je suis joie ces derniers jours !**

 **Mon humeur s'accorde d'ailleurs bien avec ce chapitre, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture donc, on se retrouve à la fin !**

Imelda chantonna pour elle-même en même temps qu'elle marchait. Elle essayait de ne pas penser au dîner gênant de la soirée précédent et se concentra sur la musique qui lui trottait dans la tête. Ou plutôt, autant qu'elle le put, car l'air qui s'échappa de ses lèvres la trahit. Elle essayait de la rendre enjouée, mais au bout de quelques phrases cela semblait plus énervé et agressif qu'autre chose. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? Pourquoi cela l'agaçait-il autant ? Elle avait toujours eu un fort caractère, mais ces derniers temps il avait été plus à fleur de peau, prêt à exploser n'importe quand.

Après qu'Ernesto et son ami aient quitté les lieux, elle avait réalisé combien la tension avait pu s'accumuler dans la pièce et elle avait senti le lourd poids sur ses épaules la quitter. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Etait-elle si attirée par Ernesto que la simple présence de son ami la dérangeait ? Et pourquoi cela la dérangeait-il autant ? Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal en réalité. Il était juste... différent des autres hommes qu'elle avait pu rencontrer. Et c'était insupportable ! Elle enrageait de ne pas avoir réussi à le cerner à l'instant. Elle avait passé le repas entier à le fixer pour essayer de lire en lui, en vain.

Pas comme Ernesto. Ernesto était simple à comprendre. Il était beau et charmant. Il disait ce qu'il pensait. Il avait peut-être un peu la grosse tête, c'était même assez évident, mais il était très passionné et semblait sincèrement l'apprécier. Il n'était pas un idiot de cornichon qui lançait des blagues nulles. Non, Hector était... il était...

Il était simplement lui-même.

Imelda sursauta à cette révélation. C'était ça ! Ernesto faisait des efforts pour l'impressionner, mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Hector. Imelda soupira et se gifla intérieurement. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? C'était exactement ce dont elle s'était plainte. Elle détestait que les hommes mettent des masques pour l'impressionner avec des compliments inventés. Et puis, Ernesto était arrivé, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait et elle y avait cru. Hector n'en avait rien fait et elle s'était fâchée après lui pour cette raison.

Elle soupira à nouveau, arrêtant de chantonner. Elle devait s'excuser. Cette simple idée lui faisait se recroqueviller ses orteils dans ses chaussures, mais elle savait qu'elle le devait.

Elle passait justement sur la place quand elle entendit de la musique qui en provenait. C'était plus joyeux et rythmé que les sempiternelles ballades qu'elle y entendait. Elle se demanda ce qui se passait et décida d'aller voir de plus près. Peut-être que l'un des candidats du concours était en train de s'entraîner, ou quelque chose comme ça.

A sa grande surprise, elle trouva un groupe d'enfants en train de danser, tournoyant et tapant des mains au rythme de la musique. Sur la scène se tenait nul autre qu'Hector, jouant de sa guitare nacrée avec joie et tapant du pied pour donner la cadence. Il chantait un air entraînant pour accompagner ce qu'il jouait.

 _Aun vivimos en las esquinas / Je vis toujours dans ces recoins_

 _de nada / vides_

 _Entre el norte y el sur de la estaciones / Entre le nord et le sud_

 _Seguimos durmiendo / Je dors toujours_

 _Abrazando almohadas de piedra / Embrassant mon oreiller de pierre_

 _Como nuestros padres / Comme mon père auparavant_

 _Padres / Comme mon père_

 _Perseguimos la mismas nubes / Je poursuis les mêmes nuages_

 _Y reposamos bajo la sombra de las acacias desnudas / Allongé à l'ombre de l'acacias dénudé_

 _Nos bebemos el te à sorbos de fuego / Je bois le thé brûlant à petites gorgées_

 _Caminamos descalzos para no espantar el silencio / Et marche pieds nus pour ne pas briser ce silence_

 _Y a lo lejos / Et au loin_

 _Y a lo lejos / Et au loin_

 _En las laderas del espejismo / Sur les pentes du mirage,_

 _Todavia miramos, como cama tarde / Je regarde toujours, comme un spectacle sans âge_

 _Las puestas de sol en el mar / Le coucher de soleil sur la mer_

 _Y la misma mujer que se detiene / Et la même femme qui s'arrête_

 _Sobre las atalayas del crepusculo / Sur les tours de guet du crépuscule_

 _En el centro del mapa nos saluda / Au milieu de son trajet me salue_

 _Nos saluda y se pierde / Me salue et se perd_

 _Nos saluda y se pierde / Me salue et se perd_

 _En los ojos de un nino que sonrie / Sous les yeux de l'enfant qui sourit_

 _Desde el regazo de la eternidad / Depuis cette tour éternelle_

 _Eternidad / Eternelle_

 _Aun esparamo la aurora siguiente / Je continue de partager cette aube jour après jour_

 _Para volver a comenzar / Comme un recommencement_

 _Hijos del sol y del viento ! / Moi, l'enfant du soleil et du vent !_

Hector finit la chanson avec un geste dramatique sur les cordes. Les enfants se mirent à applaudir et pousser des cris d'allégresse, en demandant une autre. Ils sautillaient tous d'excitation tout en riant. Imelda ne les avait jamais vus aussi heureux.

 _"Oh, s'il vous plaît, senor ! Juste une !,"_ supplia l'un des enfants.

Hector rit. _"- Vous n'êtes toujours pas fatigués ? Ca fait bientôt deux heures que vous dansez !_

 _\- Non !,"_ s'écrièrent-ils énergiquement.

 _"- J'imagine que c'est moi qui vieillit, dans ce cas,"_ déclara Hector. Il se courba et contracta son visage. _"- Oh, mes petits ninos,"_ dit-il d'une voix rauque, _"- Votre pauvre Hector devient trop vieux pour vous jouer de la guitare."_ Il regarda aux alentours avec les yeux plissés. _"- Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu mes lunettes ? J'ai bien peur de bientôt devoir rejoindre nos ancêtres dans le pays des morts, je suis tellement vieux !"_

Tous les enfants éclatèrent de rire.

 _"- S'il vous plaît, Senor Hector,"_ dit-un garçon en s'avançant. _"- Juste une ?"_

Hector lui sourit chaleureusement et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. _"- D'accord, muchacho. Mais c'est la dernière."_

Les enfants poussèrent des cris de joie et se précipitèrent pour se mettre en position. Imelda ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette vue. Hector recommença à jouer, cette fois sur un rythme un peu plus lent. Il ne chanta pas, permettant aux enfants de danser au rythme qui leur plaisait.  
Imelda choisit ce moment pour s'approcher. _"- Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air si proche de rejoindre le pays des morts,"_ remarqua-t-elle.

Sa présence soudain le fit sursauter et il rata son accord. Il se rattrapa vite et continua de jouer en fixant son regard sur les enfants. _"- Pour un enfant de dix ans, avoir dix-sept ans c'est être adulte. Tu as déjà un pied dans la tombe,"_ répondit-il.

 _"- J'imagine, oui,"_ répondit Imelda.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Hector continuait de jouer. Imelda l'écouta, peu sûre de ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle dit finalement : _"- Tu sais, je viens de réaliser que je ne t'avais jamais entendu jouer jusqu'à maintenant."_

Il ne répondit pas. _"- Tu joues bien."_

Il leva un sourcil et la regarda, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. _"- Est-ce que c'était un compliment ?"_

Imelda sentit ses joues chauffer. _"- Eh bien euh... ta voix n'est pas aussi profonde et riche que ce que j'ai déjà pu entendre, mais ce n'est pas si affreux."_

Hector rit. _"- Tu as réussi à être presque sympa pendant une minute."_

Imelda insista. _"- Mais je le suis !_

 _\- Ah, vraiment ?,"_ demanda Hector avec un petit sourire.

 _"- Oui !_

 _\- Alors continue, complimente-moi sur quelque chose sans te corriger ou le retourner,"_ la défia Hector avec un sourire sournois.

Imelda lui lança un regard noir. _"- Il n'y a rien à complimenter chez toi._

 _"- Tu vois ? Tu recommences à être méchante."_

Imelda grogna d'agacement. Agacement qu'il lui ait trouvé un défaut, agacement envers elle-même pour avoir ce défaut, et agacement envers lui parce qu'il avait raison.

 _"- Allez,"_ dit-il. _"- Juste un petit. Ca te fera un bon entraînement."_  
Imelda mit son menton dans sa main, cherchant quelque chose à souligner chez lui. Elle avait déjà admis ses qualités musicales, qui l'avaient d'ailleurs surprise. La première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle avait tout simplement fait la conclusion qu'il était mauvais. En réalité, son jeu était vraiment fluide, et il semblait bien savoir ce qu'il faisait de son instrument. Et il avait une belle voix. Comme elle avait dit, elle n'était pas aussi puissante et riches que d'autres voix qu'elle avait entendues auparavant, mais elle était cependant agréable. C'était le genre de voix à qui des ballades ou une douce chanson d'amour conviendraient bien, pas la chanson dansante qu'il avait interprétée juste avant.

Non, elle ne parlerait pas encore de musique. Elle était bien trop critique et dans l'analyse sur ce point. Elle allait encore probablement retourner ses mots. Quoi d'autre ?

Elle l'observa lui sourire alors qu'il continuait de jouer. Elle remarqua que son sourire était légèrement tordu. Elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Elle avait toujours été trop occupée à lui crier dessus pour voir réellement les détails qui le composaient. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, son sourire lui correspondait bien : inhabituel et communicatif.

Elle décida de partir là-dessus. _"- Tu as un beau sourire,"_ dit-elle.

 _"- Ah, mi muy guapo, eh ?,"_ dit-il avec un clin d'oeil. (mi muy guapo = je suis très beau)

Imelda rougit. _"- Je n'ai pas dit ça !"_

 _"- Allez, Imelda. Avoue juste que je suis le plus bel homme que tu aies jamais rencontré,"_ dit-il en souriant.

 _"- Je n'admettrai jamais ce genre de choses !_

 _\- Donc tu dis qu'il y a bien quelque chose à admettre, mais tu veux le garder pour toi ?"_

Imelda le fusilla du regard. _"- Tu es insupportable !_

 _\- Gracias,"_ répondit-il avec un sourire taquin.

Imelda était prête à tourner les talons, la tête haute, puis se rappela pourquoi elle était venue au départ. _"- Ecoute,"_ dit-elle, les mains sur les hanches. _"- Je suis venue pour te parler._

 _\- A moi ?!,"_ répondit Hector avec un air exagérément choqué. _"- Pour quoi dire ?"_

Imelda soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il rende les choses si compliquées ? _"- J'ai réalisé que j'ai peut-être... surréagi hier soir. Et peut-être aussi toutes les fois où l'on s'est vus."_

Hector la regarda, cette fois sincèrement surpris. _"- Vraiment ?"_

Imelda soupira à nouveau. _"- J'ai réalisé que - la plupart du temps - tu ne faisais pas exprès de m'énerver. Tu étais juste toi-même. Et j'ai toujours dit à ma mère que que j'aimerais que les hommes soient eux-mêmes avec moi. Tu es le premier à l'avoir été depuis longtemps, et je t'ai lancé une chaussure pour cette raison._

 _\- Tu m'as aussi frappé avec cette chaussure,"_ fit-il remarquer.

Imelda sourit à ce souvenir. _"- Si,"_ répondit-elle. _"- C'est de ça que je parle. J'ai été vraiment brutale avec toi et je... je... je suis..."_

Hector la regarda dans l'attente, les sourcils levés. Imelda inspira profondément, _"- Je voulais juste te dire que je suis..."_ Elle contracta son visage, _"désolée."_

Hector lui fit un demi-sourire. _"Excuses acceptées."_  
Puis il acheva sa chanson. Ils entendirent tous les deux les enfants laisser échapper un "Oooooh !" de déception. Hector rit. _"- Allez, allez ! Rentrez chez vous,"_ dit-il en faisant un geste du bras. _"- Vos mamas vons s'inquiéter. Ne vous en faites pas, je serai encore là demain."_

Les enfants s'exécutèrent à contrecoeur et commencèrent à s'éloigner de la plaza. Imelda pencha la tête, souriant. _"- Tu es gentil de jouer pour eux."_

Hector haussa les épaules. _"- Eh, j'adore les enfants,"_ répondit-il. _"- Ils ont quelque chose, tu vois ? Il n'y a pas de prétention ni de mensonges. Ils disent ce qu'ils pensent et ce qu'ils veulent sans tourner autour du pot. Ils sont juste innocents et heureux. Tu aimerais qu'ils restent comme ça... mais c'est impossible. A la fin, on grandit et on doit faire face à la réalité."_

Imelda le fixa, déconcertée. _"- Je vois ce que tu veux dire,"_ dit-elle doucement. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et et posa son menton dans ses mains. _"- La vie était plus simple avant que toutes ces responsabilités et ces attentes n'arrivent._

 _\- Non pas qu'on ne puisse pas les supporter,"_ dit Hector.

 _"- Bien sûr que non,"_ acquiesça Imelda.

 _"- C'est juste que..._

 _\- Parfois..._  
 _\- J'aimerais que..._  
 _\- Ce serait mieux si..._  
 _\- On ne les avait pas toujours sur les bras,"_ finirent-ils en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent, surpris. Jamais de sa vie Imelda n'aurait cru avoir une connexion avec quelqu'un comme Hector Rivera. Et pourtant, c'était bien le cas. Il semblait tout aussi étonné qu'elle. Leurs regards s'adoucirent lorsqu'ils se regardèrent, comme s'il pensaient "Cette personne n'est peut-être pas celle que je croyais."

Imelda se sentit rougir à nouveau sous son regard, et se leva rapidement. _"- Je dois rentrer,"_ dit-elle. _"- Ma mère doit se demander où je suis. Et Don Julian doit passer à la maison._

 _\- Don Julian ?",_ demanda Hector.

 _"- Encore un prétendant,"_ expliqua-t-elle. _"- Un homme riche qui vit hors de la ville. Il est déjà venu deux ou trois fois."_

Hector sourit. _"- A ta tête, j'ai l'impression qu'il est le gagnant."_

Imelda pouffa. _"- Il n'est pas si horrible, c'est juste...,"_ elle s'arrêta, faisant un mouvement vague de bras. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le mot juste pour le décrire sans se trahir.

Hector hocha la tête, l'air de comprendre. Puis il sourit d'un air malicieux. _"- Est-ce qu'il a déjà chanté pour toi ?"_

Imelda leva un sourcil sous la moquerie, mais s'amusa de sa blague pour cette fois. C'était quand même assez ridicule lorsqu'elle pensait au nombre d'hommes venus chanter pour elle, même amusant. _"- Pas encore, mais je pense que c'est ce qu'il a prévu de faire ce soir."_

Hector s'adossa et posa sa guitare à côté de lui. _"- Il faudra que tu me racontes. Je dois savoir contre quel genre d'adversaire Ernesto va se mesurer."_

Imelda lui sourit. Pas un sourire de façade, de moquerie, ou sarcastique. Un vrai sourire sincère. _"- Bien sûr,"_ répondit-elle.

 **Qui l'aurait cru ?! La hache de guerre est enfin enterrée entre nos deux (futurs) tourtereaux !**

 **La chanson d'Hector a été légèrement réadaptée par classicdisneyFTW (l'auteure originale de la fanfiction) du poème** ** _Hijos del sol y del viento_** **par Mohammad Ebnu :)**

 **Merci encore de continuer à lire ma traduction, cela me motive pour finir de la traduire ! Nous en sommes actuellement à la moitié de la fanfiction avec ce douzième chapitre ! la fanfiction sera donc probablement achevée en juin ^^ je risque de changer le jour de publication les deux premières semaines de mai car je vais travailler et ne pourrai sûrement pas publier le jeudi ! Ce sera sûrement pour le mardi ^^**

 **Bonne fin de semaine à vous !**


	12. L'Hacienda

**Holà a todos ! :D**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé un bon début de semaine (et de bonnes vacances pour les français !)**

 **On se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre où Imelda est donc confrontée à son prétendant Don Julian... j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

Imelda s'assit sur le banc du jardin, les mains sagement posées sur ses cuisses. De manière inattendue, Don Julian l'avait invitée à visiter sa propriété ce soir, ce que sa mère avait bien sûr accepté à sa place, ne lui laissant pas le choix.

Il lui avait déjà fait faire le tour, et devinez quoi, même sa maison était complètement terne ! Il n'y avait aucune décoration à part de longs rideaux noirs. Au moins, tout était bien rangé, mais il n'y avait même pas de meuble en trop, pas d'ornements, pas de chandeliers, pas de peintures à part un portrait de lui et toute sa famille dans le boudoir, ni même de couleurs. Mis à part la taille de la maison, rien ne laissait deviner que Don Julian était riche.

Comme pour rendre les choses pire encore, Don Julian ne lui avait pas seulement fait visiter les lieux, il lui avait aussi expliqué comme se déroulaient les journées et tenté de la familiariser aux domestiques, personnels de son ranch, et toute personne susceptible de travailler ou passer par là. C'était comme si ils avaient déjà été mariés et qu'il voulait lui montrer son nouveau foyer. Il attendait déjà d'elle qu'elle se comporte comme la maîtresse de maison. Imelda frissonna à cette idée. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas s'imaginer mariée à un homme pareil. Elle ne s'était jamais considérée comme quelqu'un de fêtard ou extravagant - ou pas plus que quelqu'un d'autre - mais à côté de lui elle avait l'impression d'être une boute-en-train.

Maintenant, Imelda était assise dans le jardin, attendant que Don Julian revienne. Il lui avait demandé de s'asseoir et l'attendre pendant qu'il retournait à l'intérieur, car il avait une surprise pour elle. Imelda était un peu inquiète de ce dont il pouvait s'agir. Elle entremêla ses doigts sur le dessus de ses cuisses.

 _"- Mi amor !"_ , la voix monotone de Don Julian résonna derrière elle.

Imelda soupira et se retourna. Elle se retrouva face à Don Julian agenouillé, mais ce qui la sidéra le plus fut sa tenue. Il était vêtu d'un costume de mariachi bleu vif, avec un énorme sombrero assorti. On aurait dit qu'il voulait faire la publicité de sa tenue : comme s'il avait eu une vague idée de ce à quoi un mariachi ressemblait, et avait acheté ce qui correspondait à son imagination. C'était une tenue ridiculeusement clichée, et Imelda eut beaucoup de difficultés à réprimer un fou rire alors qu'il prenait sa guitare et se mettait en position.

Il sembla prendre le regard perplexe d'Imelda pour une permission de commencer à jouer, car c'est ce qu'il fit. Et Imelda eut du mal à y croire. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire ! Même son jeu de cordes était monotone ! Elle avait espéré que sous cette moustache et son air sans vie, il se cachait une âme passionnée qui ne pouvait s'exprimer qu'à travers la musique... mais non. Non ! Il était barbant de bout en bout.

Il commença à chanter et elle eut envie de se laisser tomber en arrière en grognant d'agonie, tellement c'était pénible. Il n'était pas mauvais à proprement parler ; il chantait juste, et faisait tout ce qu'il était supposé faire. Mais c'était juste... barbant. Il ne mettait aucune vie ni aucun esprit dans ce qu'il disait.

Imelda resta parfaitement stoïque, les mains sur les cuisses et un faux sourire plaqué sur le visage. Pourquoi moi ?, se demanda-t-elle, à l'agonie.  
Elle continua de l'observer pendant qu'il chantait. Il se déhanchait à peine en rythme, ni ne tapait du pied pour marquer la mesure, et ne parlons même pas de danser. Elle pensa aux enfants qu'elle avait vus danser sur la place plus tôt dans la journée, et comme ils étaient heureux de ressentir la musique. Pourquoi Don Julian ne pouvait-il pas être comme ça ? Un peu d'enthousiasme, un peu de joie ! Elle se rappela Hector chantant sur la plaza aussi. Il avait le feu et la passion. Pourquoi Don Julian n'était-il pas pareil ? Imelda se surprit elle-même à cette pensée. Elle devait vraiment être désespérée pour souhaiter que quelqu'un ressemble davantage à Hector.

Mais plus elle y pensait, plus elle se disait que c'était vrai. Hector avait de la passion, pas moyen de le nier. Et c'était ce qui faisait de lui un bon musicien. Imelda s'absorba dans cette analyse, à la fois afin de se distraire de l'assommante performance de Don Julian, et aussi parce qu'elle était un peu curieuse. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle Hector et elle se disputaient tellement. Ils étaient tous les deux passionnés, d'une manière différente l'un de l'autre. Imelda n'avait pas l'habitude de trouver quelqu'un d'aussi fiévreux qu'elle, et peut-être que lui non plus.

 _"- Olé !"_ , acheva Don Julian avec un mouvement grandiloquent, ou plutôt une tentative de mouvement grandiloquent, car cela ressembla plus à un geste désolé à la mort de quelqu'un.

Imelda tenta de sourire par-dessus sa grimace. _"- Oh, Don Julian, c'était...,"_ elle chercha désespérément ses mots. _"- Ca n'avait rien à voir avec tout ce que j'ai pu entendre jusqu'à maintenant."_

Don Julian ne remarqua pas le double-sens de sa phrase et sourit sous sa moustache, bien que ses yeux tombent sans aucune vie. Il s'approcha plus près d'elle et prit sa main. Imelda prit une grande inspiration. Cela promet d'être intéressant, pensa-telle.

 _"- Senorita Imelda,"_ commença-t-il sèchement, _"- Dès le moment où j'ai entendu votre prénom, j'ai su que vous étiez spéciale."_

Imelda leva un sourcil. Son prénom n'était pas si unique. Il ne disait rien à propos d'elle ni de sa personnalité, ou même de sa beauté.

 _"- Et puis je vous ai vue pour la première fois, et j'ai su que vous seriez la femme avec qui je voudrais partager ma vie à jamais."_

Imelda déglutit. Elle s'y était attendue, mais n'était toujours pas prête. Il continua dans sa voix monotone habituelle. _"- Vous êtes la plus belle femme que j'aie jamais vue. Et je pense que votre esprit fier est ce dont cette maison a besoin pour la tenir."_

Quelle horreur ! Imelda ne voulait même pas imaginer son "esprit fier" dans cette maison, encore moins avec lui en tant que mari. Elle deviendrait folle en moins d'une semaine. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une énorme propriété et d'un mari richissime pour être heureuse. Elle pourrait parfaitement vivre heureuse en étant pauvre tant que son mari l'aimerait en retour, qu'elle pourrait tenir la maison comme elle le voudrait, et qu'elle sentirait qu'elle avait une raison de vivre.

Don Julian ne sembla pas sentir la détresse d'Imelda et commença à lui embrasser la main. _"- S'il vous plaît, mi amor,"_ dit-il entre deux baisers. _"- Voulez vous être ma femme ?"_

Imelda se raidit. Non, non, non ! C'était horrible ! Que devait-elle faire ? Il commença à remonter ses baisers le long de son bras, de son épaule, son cou. Les yeux d'Imelda s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il arriva à sa joue. C'est sa bouche qu'il embrasserait ensuite !

Elle se dégagea de sa prise. _"- Ah, Don Julian,"_ dit-elle gentiment, essayant de masquer sa panique grandissante sous une fausse douceur, _"- Vous êtes si généreux, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire._

 _\- Dites oui, mi amor !,"_ répondit Don Julian.

Imelda rit nerveusement. cherchant désespérément une issue logique qui ne soit pas trop brutale. _"- C'est juste que...",_ elle dit la première chose qui lui vint en tête. _"- ... j'en sais si peu à propos de vous."_

Don Julian sembla confus par cette réponse. _"- Qu'y a-t-il à savoir ? Je suis riche, et je possède tout ce que vous pourriez désirer."_

C'était discutable. _"- Si, mais qu'est-ce que vous aimez ou n'aimez pas ? Où êtes-vous né ? Comment sont vos parents ? Où avez-vous appris à jouer de la guitare ? Aimez-vous les animaux ? N'importe quoi !"_

Don Julian sembla y réfléchir. Imelda continua. _"- Votre proposition est très généreuse et vous me flattez. Je sais que c'est ce que ma mère souhaite mais... je ne peux pas l'accepter."_

La mâchoire de Don Julian sembla se décrocher. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il semblait montrer un peu d'émotion. _"- Je comprends,"_ dit-il, la voix toujours aussi sèche. _"- Peut-être avec plus de temps ?"_

Imelda secoua la tête. _"- Je n'en sais rien,"_ répondit-elle. _"- Je ne vous promets rien."_

Don Julian hocha la tête. _"- Je respecterai vos voeux,"_ dit-il, l'amertume se ressentant presque dans sa voix.

Imelda acquiesça et lui caressa gentiment la joue. _"- Buena noche, Don Julian."_

Puis elle se détourna et retourna vers l'Hacienda.

 **Et voilà ! Le chapitre est un peu court, mais le prochain arrivera mardi et sera bien plus long, et l'un de ceux que j'ai adoré traduire ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi ^^**

 **Pauvre Don Julian quand même ! A la place d'Imelda j'aurai réagi de la même manière, mais je compatis un peu quand même !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis sur la rédaction ou l'avancée de la fanfiction !**

 **Merci à vous d'avoir lu et à mardi !**


	13. Soirée à la cantina

**Allez-y, frappez-moi, torturez-moi... j'ai oublié de poster le chapitre avant de partir travailler ! Du coup je poste les deux à la suite aujourd'hui, ça vous fera pas mal de lecture ! J'ai adoré traduire ce chapitre-ci, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi ;)**

Hector s'assit dans un coin de la cantina avec sa guitare et un couteau de poche, puis se mit à graver la poignée de l'instrument. La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, toute blanche et brillante dans la vitrine d'une boutique, alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, il l'avait pointée du doigt à Ernesto. _"- C'est la plus belle guitare que j'aie jamais vue !"_ Ernesto avait seulement haussé les épaules en guise de réponse. _"- Un jour, elle sera à moi,"_ avait dit Hector. _"Oh, bien sûr,"_ lui avait répondu Ernesto sur un ton sarcastique. _"- Tu as au moins une idée du prix qu'elle coûte ?"_

Hector avait ensuite passé beaucoup de temps devant la vitre pour l'admirer. Il adorait la façon dont le soleil scintillait sur le bois, il avait l'impression que c'était une guitare d'ange. Un jour, alors qu'il avait autour de douze ou treize ans, comme si la chance tournait, une compétition avait eu lieu : celui qui la remportait, remportait la guitare. Ernesto avait tenté de décourager Hector : _"- Tu sais à peine en jouer, et tu espères gagner ?!"_ Mais Hector était déterminé.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait écrit sa première chanson, "Le Monde es mi familia". La foule l'avait acclamé. A la grande surprise d'Ernesto et lui, il avait gagné, et remporté la guitare. Ernesto avait été si impressionné par le succès d'Hector et l'attitude du public qu'il avait décidé de rejoindre le rêve de son ami : jouer de la musique.

Depuis, Hector avait gravé une bouche sur la poignée de sa guitare. Il avait toujours trouvé que celle-ci ressemblait à un crâne. Et avec les années, il avait rajouté des détails sur l'instrument, peignant des figures ici et là. Il finissait enfin de personnaliser la poignée. Il avait déjà ajouté le nez du crâne, et terminait de graver les dents. Il passa la main sur les gravures pour retirer les copeaux de bois et regarda son travail final. Oui, cela ressemblait complètement à un crâne.

 _"- Barman ! Servez-moi une tequila !"_

Le son de la voix indéniablement féminin surprit Hector et il lança un regard vers le bar. Etonné, il reconnut Imelda. Elle était magnifique, habillée d'une robe d'un beau vert foncé, avec des anneaux dorés aux oreilles, et ses cheveux rassemblés en un chignon parfait avec une grosse barrette. Son visage, en revanche, était l'incarnation de l'épuisement et de la détresse. Elle s'approcha du bar et se laissa tomber sur un des tabourets.  
Le serveur lui tendit un shot de tequila. Elle le prit immédiatement et le descendit d'une traite. _"- Un autre."_

Il s'exécuta et elle répéta l'action. _"- Un autre."_

Le serveur haussa un sourcil, mais ne dit rien et remplit de nouveau le verre. Elle recommença encore deux fois. _"- Un autre,"_ dit-elle, sa tête commençant à osciller.

 _"- Eh, senorita,"_ dit le barman, _"- Vous ne devriez pas ralentir un peu ?"_

Elle le fusilla du regard. _"- Passez une soirée comme celle que je viens de subir et tentez de ralentir, comme vous dites,"_ lui dit-elle, sa diction semblant déjà s'empâter. _"- Un autre !"_

Le serveur haussa les épaules et remplit une nouvelle fois le verre. Hector se leva et et s'avança vers elle, attachant la guitare à son dos. _"- Puis-je me joindre à toi ?,"_ demanda-t-il.

Imelda leva la tête vers lui, puis roula des yeux. _"Oh, tu es la dernière personne que j'aie envie de voir en ce moment,"_ grogna-t-elle.

 _"- Gracias,"_ répondit-il en s'asseyant.

 _"- Où est Ernesto ?,"_ demanda-t-elle, avalant son nouveau verre, puis le tendant au barman qui hésita avant de s'exécuter sous son regard mortel.

 _"- Il s'entraîne pour la représentation dans deux jours,"_ répondit-il.

Elle lui lança un regard en biais. _"- Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec lui ?_

 _\- Je suis censé écrire une chanson pour notre représentation."_

Imelda sourit. _"Alors toi aussi, tu écris des chansons ?"_

Aussi..? Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'Ernesto lui avait dit être auteur-compositeur. _"Hem, oui,"_ répondit-il. _"- Je euh... j'écris la plupart des chansons pour nos performances._

\- _Hmm,"_ se contenta de répondre Imelda en avalant son nouveau shot de tequila. _"- Et comment avance la chanson d'Ernesto ?_

 _\- Je euh...,"_ Hector avait des difficultés écrire ces derniers jours. Quelque chose le bloquait. Ses sentiments prenaient toute la place et l'empêchaient de se concentrer. _"- Il y travaille."_

Imelda renifla. _"- Evidemment,"_ dit-elle, semblant peu convaincue. Son ton rendit Hector perplexe, bien qu'il ne puisse savoir pourquoi. Puis elle le fixa en plissant les yeux, avant de se pencher vers lui. Il se pencha, lui, en arrière, afin d'éviter qu'elle ne lui tombe dessus. _"- Qu'est-ce que tu sais de l'amour ?,"_ demanda-t-elle.

Hector fut surpris par la question. _"- Pas grand-chose,"_ admit-il. _"- J'aime beaucoup de choses : ma guitare, la musique, et Ernesto qui est comme mon frère. Mais si tu parles d'amour romantique, je ne peux pas t'aider."_

Imelda hocha la tête puis se repositionna correctement. Puis elle exhala profondément. _"- On m'a demandée en mariage."_

Hector leva les sourcils. _"- Qui ? L'homme riche dont tu me parlais tout à l'heure ?"_

Imelda acquiesça de nouveau avant d'enfouir son visage entre ses mains. _"- C'était horrible ! Il voulait tout m'offrir, mais je ne pouvais pas accepter."_ Elle regarda Hector une fois de plus. _"- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Je suis donc si difficile à satisfaire ?_

 _\- Non... non, je ne pense pas,"_ répondit Hector.

Imelda soupira lourdement et appuya sa joue contre sa main. _"- Peut-être que tu as raison. Je ne me satisfais de rien."_

Hector se mordit la lèvre, sentant les remords l'assaillir. _"- Ecoute,"_ dit-il. _"- Une jolie fille comme toi, avec tant de personnalité et de cran ne devrait pas s'installer avec quelqu'un qui ne la rend pas heureuse. Comme tu l'as dit, tu peux choisir n'importe qui. Tu trouveras forcément la bonne personne."_

Imelda se tourna pour le regarder, le visage écrasé contre sa main de façon peu attirante. _"- Tu crois ?_

 _\- Bien sûr !"_

Imelda sourit. _"- Tu es gentil de me dire ça._

 _\- Hé, permets-toi juste d'être cette fille charmante et attentionnée qui est enterrée quelque part en toi et tu seras la fille dont tout le monde pourrait rêver."_

Imelda appuya son autre main contre sa deuxième joue, écrasant complètement son visage. _"- Même toi ?,"_ demanda-t-elle à travers ses lèvres pincées.

Hector ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question, mais acquiesça. _"- Oui,"_ dit-il, _"- Si tu arrêtais de m'insulter et de me jeter des chaussures juste dix secondes, et me permettait de connaître la personne que tu es vraiment, il y a une petite chance que je puisse te trouver attirante."_

Imelda gloussa, les paupières légèrement tombantes à cause l'alcool qui tourbillonnait en elle. _"- Tu es drôle,"_ dit-elle. _"- Et gentil."_

 _"- Là, tu es vraiment ivre. Parce que tu viens de me faire deux compliments de suite,"_ dit Hector avec un rire.

Imelda rit à sa suite, puis soupira. _"- Tu jouerais quelque chose ?_

 _\- Jouer ?_

 _\- Si. J'ai envie d'écouter de la musique. De la vraie musique,"_ Elle grimaça. _"- Après ce que j'ai dû endurer ce soir..._

 _\- On t'a fait un sérénade, hein ?"_

Imelda roula des yeux et émit un bruit méprisant. _"- Si tu veux appeler ça comme ça."_

Hector retira sa guitare de derrière son épaule. _"- Comment pourrais-je résister à une jeune fille en détresse ?"_

Imelda sourit à nouveau. Hector ne l'avait jamais vue sourire autant en si peu de temps. La tequila avait vraiment un bon effet sur elle. Il décida que cette facette qu'il découvrait d'elle n'en était pas une mauvaise.

Il commença à jouer une mélodie lente et entêtante. Imelda ferma les yeux et commença à se balancer en rythme, puis à chantonner en même temps, reconnaissant l'air traditionnel qu'il avait choisi. Hector la laissa faire et continua.

Après un moment, Imelda se mit à bouger aussi les mains, chantonnant de plus en plus fort. Soudain, elle explosa et se mit à chanter d'une voix puissante : _"- No dejaré de quererté !"_ (Je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer !)

Avant qu'Hector ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, elle était debout et levait les bas de manière théâtrale. Tout le monde dans la cantina chercha du regard la source d'agitation. Hector décida simplement de continuer à jouer, à la fois curieux de voir ce qu'Imelda ferait ensuite, et aussi parce qu'elle chantait bien et il ne voulait pas l'interrompre. Elle continua de chanter :

 _Me subi al pino mas alto, Llorona / J'ai escaladé le plus haut pin, Llorona_  
 _A ver si te divisaba / Pour essayer de t'apercevoir_  
 _Me subi al pino mas alto, Llorona / J'ai escaladé le plus haut pin, Llorona_  
 _A ver si te divisaba / Pour essayer de t'apercevoir_  
 _Como el pino era tierno, Llorona / Comme le pin était triste, Llorona_  
 _Al verme llorar, lloraba / De me voir pleurer, car je pleurais_  
 _Como el pino era tierno, Llorona / Comme le pin était triste, Llorona_  
 _Al verme llorar, lloraba / De me voir pleurer, car je pleurais_

Imelda tournoya dans la cantina, comme un performeur le ferait. Elle vacillait légèrement dû à son ivresse, mais en dehors de ça, elle s'en sortait parfaitement bien. Elle retira la grosse pince qui retenait ses cheveux et secoua la tête afin qu'ils tombent sur ses épaules comme une cascade de chocolat noir. Elle secoua encore la tête de manière théâtrale au rythme de la musique.

Alors qu'Hector jouait les accords d'un court solo de guitare, Imelda sauta sur une table et leva de nouveau les bras en tapant du pied pour marquer le rythme. Hector avait du mal à croire à ce qu'il voyait. Imelda, la fille sans cesse crispée et au tempérament de feu, était en train de se lâcher et de s'accorder une performance pareille.

 _La pena y la que no es pena, Llorona / La peine et celle qui n'en a aucune, Llorona_  
 _Todo es pena para me / Tout n'est que peine pour moi_  
 _La pena y la que no es pena, Llorona / La peine et celle qui n'en a aucune, Llorona_  
 _Todo es pena para me / Tout n'est que peine pour moi_  
 _Ayer lloraba por verte, Llorona / Hier je pleurais de t'avoir vue, Llorona_  
 _Hoy lloro porque te vi / Aujourd'hui je pleure car je te vois_  
 _Ay de mi, Llorona, Llorona / Pauvre de moi, Llorona, Llorona_  
 _Llorona de azul celeste / Llorona venue du ciel azuré_  
 _Ay de mi, Llorona, Llorona / Pauvre de moi, Llorona, Llorona_  
 _Llorona de azul celeste / Llorona venue du ciel azuré_  
 _(NDT : Llorona signifie "pleurnicharde" en espagnol mais comme je n'avais pas de mot plus joli, j'ai préféré ne pas traduire !)_

Imelda sauta à bas de la table et commença à s'avancer vers Hector. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire, alors il continua de jouer. Elle se mit à faire des gestes dans sa direction, sans qu'il puisse déchiffrer ce qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse. Lève-toi ? Viens-là ? Respire profondément ? Puis il comprit. Elle voulait qu'il chante. Il se racla la gorge et se joignit à elle.

 _Que aunque la vida me cuesto, Llorona / Qu'importe ce que la vie me coûte, Llorona_  
 _No dejaré de quererte / Je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer_  
 _Que aunque la vida me cuesto, Llorona / Qu'importe ce que la vie me coute, Llorona_  
 _No dejaré de quererte / Je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer_  
 _No dejaré de quererte / Je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer_  
 _No dejaré de quererte / Je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer_

Ils achevèrent la chanson juste au moment où Imelda rejoignait Hector, plaçant dramatiquement une main sur la joue de celui-ci pour la dernière note. La cantine entière résonna des applaudissements de la foule, Hector regarda fixement Imelda dans les yeux alors qu'elle respirait profondément. Soudain, elle se pencha en avant. Les yeux d'Hector s'écarquillèrent alors que son visage s'approchait du sien. Que se passait-il ? Mais elle s'effondra finalement sur lui, inconsciente.


	14. Nuit sous les étoiles

Hector soutenait une Imelda à demi-consciente pendant qu'ils marchaient vers sa maison. Elle marmonnait les vers de La Llorona, la tête dodelinant avec des cheveux pendant devant son visage. Elle émit soudain un rire reniflant peu séduisant. _"- Je me demande ce que mes prétendants penseraient de moi,"_ fit-elle.

Hector sourit. _"- Je pense que s'ils t'aiment autant qu'ils le disent, il verront ta belle âme à travers ton air d'ivrogne."_

Imelda sourit, les yeux mi-clos. _"- Tu... tu trouves que j'ai une belle âme ?_

 _\- Je n'ai pas encore décidé."_

Imelda émit un "hum" de contentement, puis trébucha sans raison apparente. Hector raffermit son étreinte sur elle. _"- Tu as besoin que je te porte ?_

 _\- Pitié !,"_ déclara-t-elle, les mots rendus pâteux par l'alcool. _"- Je suis paaarfaitemeeent capable de... rentrer seullle. Je ne vois mêmmme pas pourquoi... tu me raccompagnnes à la base._

 _\- Parce que tu es saoûle,"_ répondit Hector.

 _"- Je n'ai pas tant bu que ça._

 _\- Vraiment ? Combien ai-je de doigts ?,"_ demanda Hector en levant trois d'entre eux.

Imelda plissa les yeux. _"- Trois,"_ répondit-elle au bout d'un moment de contemplation.

 _"- De quelle couleur est le ciel ?_

 _\- Rose."_

Hector leva un sourcil dans sa direction et elle roula des yeux. _"- Bien sûuur qu'il est bleu ! J'suis pas bourrée au point de plus voir les couleuuurs !_

 _\- En fait, il est plutôt noir en ce moment,"_ fit remarquer Hector.

Imelda leva les yeux vers le ciel couleur d'encre et pailleté d'étoiles. Elle s'appuya contre son torse en guise de support et continua de regarder en l'air. _"- Hmm, effectivement,"_ répondit-elle en posant la tête sur son épaule. _"- Magnifique."_

Elle resta ainsi un moment, admirant la vue. _"- J'ai toujours voulu écrire une chanson sur les étoiles,"_ commenta Hector.

 _"- Et pourquoi tu l'fais pas ?,"_ lui demanda-t-elle après un hoquet.

Hector émit un rire moqueur. _"- Est-ce que tu as déjà écrit une chanson ? Ca n'a rien de facile._

 _"- Nooon, mais je t'ai déjà entendu joueeer et je pense... que tu as plusss de talent que tu ne veux l'avouer... tu penses que tu as besoin d'aller là-bas... ou attendre le bon moment pour écrit la chanson parfaittte... mais je penssse que tout ce dont tu as besoin est déjà en toi,"_ dit-elle en tapant du doigt dans sa poitrine.

Hector la regarda d'un air curieux. _"- Tu es encore en train de me complimenter."_

Imelda haussa les épaules. _"- Et aloors, qu'est-ccce que ça peut faire ?"_

Hector pencha la tête. _"- Je n'ai pas l'habitude. L'alcool doit encore faire de l'effet. On devrait peut-être rentrer avant que tu t'évanouisses à nouveau._

 _\- Non !," s'écria Imelda, dégageant son bras de sa main alors qu'il essayait de l'écarter de lui. "- Je n'ai jjjamais été aussi lucide ! Tu es l'homme le plus gggentil... le plus sincère que j'ai jjjamais rencontré."_ Elle écarta les bras en un mouvement exagéré. _"- C'est tout ce que je recherche ! J'ai juste été trop fâchée après toi... pour m'en rendre compte."_

Hector fronça les sourcils. _"- Tu commences à dire n'importe quoi. Et Ernesto ?"_

Imelda soupira d'un air dramatique. _"- Qu'est-ce qu'Ernesto a fait pour moi depuis qu'j'l'ai rencontré ? C'est juste une grande bouche...,"_ elle le fixa intensément. _"- Est-ce qu'il m'écrit cette chanson, au moins ?_

 _"- Il euh... il y travaille,"_ déclara Hector.

 _"- Hmm,"_ répondit Imelda, peu convaincue.

Elle s'écarta de lui et chercha son équilibre. _"- Je vais faire le ressste de la route seule, muchas gracias !_

 _\- Mais Imelda-_

 _\- N'essssaie même pas de me suivre ! Sinon, je te fffrappe si fort que tu oublieras touuuus les accords que tu connais."_

Hector la crut. Elle souleva ses jupes et commença à vaciller vers l'avant. Hector s'écarta et la laissa faire. Elle leva le nez et s'éloigna. Il l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue, puis soupira. Au moins, elle habitait juste au coin de la rue. Après avoir décidé qu'il ne la suivrait pas, il se détourna pour retourner vers le centre-ville, avec l'impression que la tête lui tournait.

 **Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que vous avez saisi la petite référence à la chanson :3 Je pense que la hache de guerre ne risque plus d'être déterrée à ce stade, et vous ? :p**

 **J'espère que ma manière de traduire sa diction approximative dûe à l'alcool n'est pas trop embêtante à lire**

 **Passez une bonne semaine, moi je retourne ce soir me crever à la tâche jusqu'à dimanche soir !**


End file.
